despues de la tempestad
by coralito
Summary: podrá el sentimiento mas sublime sobreponerse al dolor y el desengaño o se vera superado por los acontecimientos que les toque vivir a sus protagonistas ... ADV -Yaoi - Milo x Camus
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de propiedad de Masami Kurumada, **

**Advertencia esta historia contiene yaoi, y escenas de violencia. si no eres tolerante a escenas de chico-chico no pases .**

**Los reviews son bienvenidos, y cualquier comentario en buena onda .**

O.O.O

**DESPUES DE LA TEMPESTAD**…

CAPITULO I

**DESENCUENTROS.**

La orden dorada ha sido resucitada hace ocho meses, pero en ese tiempo muchas de las heridas aun no cierran y aun se percibe tensionen el ambiente, ello debido a que algunos de los santos de la orden dorada no terminan de perdonar a los que se revelaron en contra de su diosa y le juraron lealtad a Hades.

Pero así como había diferencias casi irreconciliables también había sentimientos profesados en silencio los cuales no eran confesados por temor al rechazo, timidez, orgullo o simplemente prejuicios.

En este clima la elite dorada se había congregado en grupos, por un lado estaban los santos de Aries ,Virgo ,Tauro y Sagitario que mantenían una postura elocuente , no mostraban un trato hostil hacia los demás más bien este se limitaba a un escueto cruce de palabra abocado a su labor como miembro de la elite ,la excepción era el arquero quien al ser mayor que los otros tres solía tener un mejor trato con todos incluso con el gemelo mayor habían hecho las paces y retomado su amistad como antaño .

Otro grupo lo conformaban Géminis Capricornio y Acuario que eran junto con cáncer y piscis los repudiados por otro de los grupo ,a pesar de sus iniciales esfuerzos por sanar viejas heridas y limar asperezas , al ver que no lograban muchos frutos optaron por recluirse en su propio entorno ,cruzando palabras no más de las necesarias con el resto ,mención aparte era la relación que mantenían los gemelos pues ellos compartían el tercer templo a pesar del temor inicial por parte de ambos hermanos el primer paso lo dio saga rompiendo cualquier barrera del menor quien al ver el cambio radical en su gemelo termino por aceptar la nueva oportunidad que la vida le ofrecía …volver a ser una familia , haciéndolos convivir casi en armonía salvo por uno u otro zafarrancho o trastada que le jugaba el marina a su gemelo.

Otro de los grupos a mencionar y el mas recalcitrante en relación a los segundos eran el que formaban leo, escorpio y el gemelo menor cabe mencionar que este último no compartía las opiniones despectivas que solían tener los más jóvenes con los otros, además que en lo posible buscaba frenar los arrebatos de los dos primeros.

En estas circunstancias se dará un hecho que cambiara la vida de los involucrados, será que el resentimiento, la duda, los celos y la desconfianza lograra imponerse al sentimiento más sublime, o el amor que radica en lo profundo de sus corazones serán capaz de superar el dolor y las pruebas adversas que el destino y la vida les presente.

O.O.O

Cada semana los santos eran convocados en uno de los salones del templo principal , al patriarca no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que reunir a todos sus caballeros en tertulias en las cuales buscaba que estos terminasen por reconciliarse y volver a ser la familia que fueron en un inicio cuando niños. Pues al volver a la vida comprobó con pesar que eran más difíciles de controlar cuando pequeños claro salvo excepciones, entiéndase su muy amado y obediente discípulo Mu, con el respaldo de su diosa había vuelto a vestir las túnicas patriarcales.

El motivo principal por lo cual solía llamarlos a estas reuniones eran para que terminaran de limar asperezas para ello solía presentarse después mucho tiempo después de que los caballeros ingresaran a la sala, tenía a Docko su entrañable amigo a su lado el cual lo ayudaba con algunas de las funciones de la administración.

El salón de reuniones había sido restaurado y remodelado por su joven diosa y este para el gusto de varios de ellos estaba mucho mejor de cómo lo recordaban, ahora lucían con magníficos muebles de fina madera con cuadros y esculturas traídas no solo de la región sino de otras partes del mundo

En una de las esquina estaba Aioros con Mu, Shaka y Aldebarán después de los saludos correspondiente cada quien ocupó un lugar entre los muebles que allí habían en un sofá de dos cuerpos estaban cómodamente sentados shaka y Mu, en otro de un solo cuerpo y el más grande también se hallaba el brasileño y el arquero sentado en uno de los brazos del mueble que estaba vacío…

-que nadie piensa decir nada –rompió el incómodo silencio Aioros – ¿Mu? –El aludido quien tenía la vista clavada en el labrado de la tela del sillón levanto sus esmeraldas un poco sorprendido -sé que está muy bonito el tapiz ..Pero si sigues pellizcándolo terminaras por sacarle todo el relleno , donde está tu mente te veo distraído..

-lo siento –sonriendo tímidamente -si estaba algo distraído

-no entiendo por qué su Ilustrísima insiste en convocarnos todas las semanas el resultado siempre es el mismo –acoto el rubio

-precisamente por eso nos convoca para cambiar ese resultado, si ya se hubiese arreglado algo el no demoraría tanto en presentarse no es así Mu – esta vez fue Aldebarán el que se unió a la conversación – pero debo confesar que no es fácil ayer mismo cáncer me respondió el saludo porque saga casi casi lo obligo.

-hoy mismo por la mañana tuve que buscar a Afrodita para informarle que los aprendices a su cargo se estaban liando con los aprendices de leo, cuando termine de hablar ni me miro paso por mi lado y dijo un apenas perceptible gracias cuando ya casi se había retirado –menciono el ariano y su voz se tornó triste – porque son tan necios.

-eso te pareció malo…en estos días me vi precisado a ir la templo de Camus por unos textos que solicito el patriarca si pronuncio más de tres palabras entre ellas gracias fue demasiado - el rubio emitió una sonrisa cansada – antes se mostraba más asequible y cortes al menos se podía cruzar unas cuantas palabras pero veo que cada día se vuelve más huraño..

-y eso los desanima ..Quieren que les cuente por milésima vez como le insiste a Saga, lo busque, corrí tras de El …

-no, no, no hoy han sido tres veces que no los haz contado sin contar las de la semana…ya entendimos el punto Aioros perseverar no es así

-exacto Mu …-nuevamente otro largo silencio -y que esperan platiquen con alguien que no sea de este grupo por favor ..Ustedes pueden -les digo el arquero al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se dirigía donde se encontraba el gemelo mayor y al parecer era él y el caballero de libra los que guardaban buenas relaciones con el resto.

-me sorprende como puede ser tan optimista…tiene más paciencia que tu Mu…-Aldebarán le s robo una risa a los otros dos chicos que estaban enfrente suyo.

Aioros dirigió sus pasos hacia un pequeño grupo de tres personas llego hasta donde se encontraban saludo muy amablemente a los presentes y haciéndole señas al peliazul se lo llevo hasta una de las ventana..

-cómo vas con los chicos…espero que tengas mejor suerte que yo –el castaño hablo pero sin mirar a saga

-quieres saber. Camus no habla más que conmigo y Shura en el rato que tenemos que entrenar o venir al templo ,por lo demás la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa encerrado en Acuario , Shura lo mismo ,solo espero que kanon haya avanzado algo con esos cabeza dura

-creo que la peor parte se la lleva el

-no creas tiene mucho en común por eso se entienden esos tres

Continuaron hablando ajenos del restos de otros temas de interés solo para ellos ,pero en el lugar donde se encuentran Shura y Camus ambos mantienen una conversación aunque el francés cada cierto tiempo dirige sus ojos hasta el caballero de escorpio al mismo tiempo que el corazón se le encoge y estruja ..

-ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que he tratado de hablarle a Aioria pero todo es inútil , tan solo hace unos días por poco me impacta con el plasma relámpago si no lo evado por milímetros me hubiera arrancado el brazo..

-pero eso es grave Shura, está excediendo el límite de tolerancia por muy resentido que este el castigo por atacar a un compañero…-Shura lo interrumpió

-el mismo que tendría Milo por haberte golpeado

-no es lo mismo…yo lo provoque

-pues digamos que hice lo mismo…y cambiando de tema te parece si después de la reunión nos reunimos en mi templo tengo una botella de vino es de buena cosecha, Saga y Aioros vendrán…no te atrevas a declinar

-solo si cocinas ..Yo llevo el postre

-quien diría que sucumbirías ante mi paella…ah y te acepto el postre porque sé que tu no lo haces –ante el comentario el francés rodo los ojos pero sonrió a su pesar.

El tiempo que los caballeros de capricornio y acuario platicaban muy jovialmente ,unas turquezas miraban indignados a la pareja pero su atención se centraba más en el francés ,este hablaba muy suelto de huesos e incluso se había reído un par de veces ,milo de escorpio ya no escuchaba el parloteo de leo pues su atención había sido capturada por las facciones y hermoso porte de Camus algo que si noto a la perfección Kanon , el gemelo desde que volvieron a la vida se había vuelto muy unido con el joven escorpión y esta amistad le había hecho conocer aspectos de la personalidad del joven griego que otro no hubiera notado y una de ellas había sido el constante escrutinio que le dedicaba al galo las veces que por un motivo u otro coincidían en el mismo lugar ,el menor de los géminis había guardado silencio al respecto las veces anteriores pero esta vez haría la excepción ,,esperaría el momento adecuado .

-me disculpan un momento necesito hablar con mi hermano –Aiora se retiró dejando solo a los otros dos griegos .momento que aprovechó el gemelo para abordar al escorpio.

-por qué no le hablas y te dejas de niñerías..

-de que hablas Kanon

-no te hagas estas que te mueres de celos ..o me equivoco

-celos de Camus por favor..

-así que es Camus. Porque yo no me refería a el bicho –por algo era el mayor y sabia como hacerles hablar –pero ya que lo acabas de admitir

-yo no he admitido nada, cuándo quieres te pones pesado y para que lo sepas jamás, yo jamás tendría interés en un traidor, y en ese menos

-bueno entonces lo puedo cortejar ..Por qué viéndolo bien está lindo el niño y se le ve estrecho de caderas –milo le lanzo una mirada asesina, Kanon estaba dando en el clavo -

-no tientes a tu suerte Kanon

-tranquilo, tranquilo , tampoco es mi tipo muy hermoso pero..Nah..No es mi tipo, sin embargo cualquiera podría interesarse en el…es elegante, culto, versado y peligroso

-más que peligroso es traicionero, desleal, mentiroso…podemos cambiar de tema

-bien …cuando me pagaras la rotura de la puerta del templo de géminis ..

-me refería a un tema agradable…

Apartados en otro lado sentados uno frente al otro estaban cáncer y piscis, el primero sentado despreocupadamente con las piernas abiertas como si estuviera en sus propio templo y el segundo más recatado con las piernas cruzadas y sosteniendo en sus manos un vaso con agua y hielo…

-alguien me puede decir que cuernos estamos esperando..

-esperamos a su Ilustrísima so pedazo de bestia …puedes moderar un poco tus palabras Ángelo ,sabes muy bien el porqué de su retraso ..

-sí ,claro que lo sé ; pero quien parece no querer enterarse es EL …nadie aquí va a acercarse a nosotros con unas botanas y platicar sobre lo lindo y acogedor del clima..

-está lloviendo Ángelo…-ante la mirada del italiano- entiendo tu punto, para mi también es difícil relacionarme con los demás cuando Aries, Virgo Sagitario o cualquier otro me dirige la palabra puedo sentir que no se sienten cómodos haciéndolo y para evitarles el mal momento prefiero evitarlo….y con mi encantador vecino ni te digo

-nunca se han llevado mal.

-tampoco bien ..Veras Camus es muy hermético, me contesta el saludo por qué diferencia de otros es muy educado . y con respecto a Shura o Saga, no me puedo quejar…pero he llegado a sentir la necesidad de interactuar con el resto de otra forma diferente, ah no sé si me entiendas

-mentiría si te digo que algo similar me sucede a mí, más por el contrario poco me importa los desplantes de algunos…haz como yo ignóralos estamos aquí por athena y para ella nada mas

-es un pensamiento egoísta mira a los caballeros de bronce…ellos tienen una conexión única entre todos por lo tanto siempre están al pendiente de lo que le ocurre a cualquiera de sus compañeros y se ayudan mutuamente, se tienen una confianza única y ha fortalecido su amistad…no te apetecería que la orden entera tuviera esa relación de amistad, preocuparte sinceramente por el bienestar de tus camaradas y del mismo modo que estén al pendiente de ti sin un compromiso de por medio.

-yo me preocupo por ti ..No te basta

-y yo por ti. Pero no sería agradable que Milo o Aiora te dijera una palabra amable sin rastros de resentimiento…y sin sarcasmos tú me entiendes verdad.

-tu tampoco eres una perita en dulce

-estoy tratando de cambiar Ángelo, acaso desde que volvimos no tuviste esa necesidad de estrechar lazos

-para serte sincero sí ..Pero eso fue a la semana de haber regresado luego de ello pues ya no me hago esperanzas y como no quiere sumirme en mi apatía pensando el por qué nadie me quiere pues hago mi vida como me da la gana, eso sin ofender a nuestra diosa pues a ella la respeto

-siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro…

-si que gran consuelo no…-el pisciano sonrió pues ya conocía lo simpático que era su camarada.

Sintiendo un poco seca la garganta, el tímido ariano se acercó hasta la mesa en la cual había un dispensador tomo un vaso para servirse, no noto que a unos metros de el estaban Aioros y Saga que teniendo la misma idea iban por un vaso de agua también, el pelilila les daba la espalda por ello no les vio venir y al volverse choco contra uno de ellos…

-Lo siento..-dijo mientras se volvía para ver contra quien choco mirando hacia arriba pues el que tenía a su lado era unos centímetros más alto - ..S.. ¿Saga? – disimulo el leve rubor que amenazaba con cubrir sus mejillas y se marchó casi corriendo - ..Con permiso

-te lo dije…cada vez que nos cruzamos, ese es el resultado. – menciono el gemelo viendo como el ariano se marchaba al lado del rubio

-son ideas tuyas, mu es muy tímido hay veces en que es necesario sacarle las palabras con cucharas

-si …muy tímido ¿no? – señalando en dirección al grupo donde se encontraban los tres jóvenes los cuales reían y se veía al ariano muy desenvuelto, demasiado - él no me perdona que haya matado al patriarca.

-oye ..Todos sabemos que no fue tu intensión estabas manipulado por Ares, todos pasaron por lo mismo son ideas tuyas

-la diferencia era que Shion para mu era más que el patriarca, era su mentor casi su padre, le quería más que al resto tú lo sabes

- hasta ahora…que diferente es Kiki verdad

-si las canas que mu no le saco, se las sacara Kiki

Ambos echaron a reír apartándose del lugar lentamente sin percatarse que desde unos sillones unas bellas esmeraldas seguían al gemelo.

-mu estas aquí ..-pregunto el rubio al que se encontraba a su lado quien en ese momento se hallaba en el limbo - regresa Aries ..-susurrándole al oído

-eh.. Me decías

-otra vez te perdiste en tus pensamientos…aun no quieres hablar -el carnero lo miro asombrado – si no tienes confianza en nosotros podrías hablar con el patriarca

-y que me encierre en una mazmorra ..No gracias - suspiro derrotado, si había alguien lo bastante suspicaz ese era Shaka a él no se le podían ocultar las cosas - sabes lo celoso que es y si le digo que me interesa saga…- miro el semblante del rubio que no pareció sorprenderse por la confesión -no te sorprende

-no ..Tenía mis dudas al principio pero luego lo llegue a confirmar, vamos háblale

-como si fuese sencillo, cuando estoy frente a él se me traba la lengua, me pongo nervioso…-refería el lemuriano menor a un muy atento virgo .

Así continuaron platicando los dos santos ajenos a los demás , , en otra parte estaban dos hermanos el mayor como siempre regañando al menor .

-Aiora hasta cuando vas a seguir con esa aptitud me decepcionas hermano

-¡AAAH!...yo te decepciono , -el león se mordió el labio inferior para calmar en algo la rabia contenida -si tuviera una conducta reprochable ahí si estuvieras satisfecho cierto , tal vez si me comporto como un patán e hipócrita estuvieras muy orgullosos de mí. Pero no, escúchame HERMANO yo no soy un hipócrita y menos un cínico, para ir y estrechar las manos de aquellos que se levantaron en contra de nuestra diosa o que atentaron contra ella, lo del muro era su deber ese gesto no cambia todos los actos cometidos en contra de Athena…

-eres injusto…solo te pido que les des una oportunidad de probar que ya no son los de antes, que si cometieron un error pueden reivindicarse,

-que inocente eres Aioros…la mala hierba no cambia y aquel que traiciona una vez lo vuelve a hacer…no quiero que discutamos por causas perdidas así que mejor cada quien por su lado sin inmiscuirse en los asuntos del otro…-sin esperar respuesta se marchó dejando al arquero con la palabra en la boca

-dame paciencia Athena, porque estoy a punto de convertirme en fratricida…..

Mientras que el arquero bufaba por la aptitud del minino , Kanon se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba los dos santos marginados del resto de la orden , estos no eran aceptados abiertamente por leo y escorpio ,por el resto de la orden con ciertas reservas al respecto ,al igual que hacia el arquero el ex -marina intentaría que estos se acerquen al resto , sabia como era sentirse relegado , pues el también por un momento paso por lo mismo ..

-ustedes dos no piensan entablar conversación con los demás

-Kanon querido, nómbrame a uno solo uno de nuestros estimados camaradas que estén felices de nuestra presencia en el templo – lanzo afrodita con ese tono sensual que poseía

-entonces que piensan hacer

-ver – acoto el de cáncer

-ver qué ..a que te refieres cangrejo -

-a quienes se matan primero –efectivamente unas voces se oían al fondo, eran Milo y Shura quienes discutían acaloradamente, al lado del español se mantenía imperturbable el francés pero no duro mucho tiempo pues un muy molesto Aioria se había unido al escorpio agrediendo en el proceso al acuariano quien respondió el insulto , ahora los gritos y palabras subidas de tono llamarón la atención de los otros …eso iba a terminar mal ..

O.O.O

En otro estancia paralela al salón de reuniones se encontraba el patriarca Shion con el caballero de Libra ,ambos sentado en una pequeña mesa de caoba tallada con el servicio del té .como cada semana se tomaban su tiempo para salir al salón ,

-continúan igual Docko

- sí ..Cada cual por su lado –tomando una galletita de la bandeja de plata que formaba parte de la vajilla –están deliciosas

- entonces prueba estos canapés están divinos

-hummm….tienes razón, amigo por que no haces estas reuniones dos veces por semana

-con la reunión de la tarde y los almuerzos de los fines de semanas es suficiente,

Tanto Docko como el patriarca Shion seguían en su plática cuando de pronto oyen un ruido como de cristales rompiéndose aparte de las bullas de voces unas contra otras ,el lemuriano sobándose las sienes se incorporó de la silla para salir al salón y mediar como otras veces en el conflicto y aleccionar si es necesario a los promotores del revuelo armado, al ver que Docko aún estaba cómodamente en la silla terminando con los bocadillos de la bandeja una tos disimulada fue más que suficiente para que el de libra se ponga sobre sus dos pies y lo siga

-ya se habían demorado…..

-te dije que no era bueno dejarlos tanto tiempo solos…

CONTINUARA.


	2. amistades y castigos

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Masami Kurumada **

….

AMISTADES Y CASTIGOS

O.O.O

Era un completo caos cuando Shion y Docko ingresaron al salón ,jarrones orientales quebrados en el piso una mesa de esquina completamente destruida, cristales rotos por doquier ,uno que otro traste que aun surcaba los aires por el salón todo derruido ,y los caballeros enzarzados unos contra otros ,y allí los vio , Kanon sujetaba junto con Ángelo a Saga que estaba fuera de sí ,mientras Shaka y Mu sujetaban a Milo y Aldebarán hacia lo mismo con Shura ,Aioros trataba en vano de contener a su hermano que se le tiraba encima a Camus quien a su vez estaba siendo contenido por afrodita…

Patriarca y santo de libra ya habían atravesado el marco de la puerta que de milagro seguía intacta pero los santos ni siquiera repararon en sus presencias pues estos seguían en pleito, cuando Shion harto de la situación no de la pelea en si ,si no de la aptitud de sus muchachos como solía llamarlos pues en vez de buscar una solución a sus diferencia estos parecían querer encontrar más puntos de desequilibrio , esperaba que con su sola presencia la discusión que ya había superado todos los limites conocidos se detuviera pero por el contrario allí seguían gritándose , forcejeando entre ellos lanzándose de insultos ya que no podían darse de manos ,terminado de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba pego un grito que hizo remecer hasta los cimientos del templo …

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ

-se están peleando no es obvio–dijo Docko en voz baja con un amago de sonrisa en su rostro ganándose en el acto una mirada asesina de parte del peliverde

De momento como si hubiesen sido plasmados en una fotografía todos se quedaron congelados en la posición en la que se encontraban.

-QUIEN EMPEZA EL CONFLICTO ESTA VEZ

Como si hubieran tenido el mismo pensamientos leo y escorpio relajaron su cuerpo y adoptaron una apariencia sumisa y dolida ,lo que no paso con ,Saga, Shura y Camus que estaban alterados y nuevamente empezaron a despotricar en contra de los indefensos leo y escorpio..

Al ver que nuevamente estaban a punto de comenzar la discusión ,Shion les llamo la atención pero esta vez acompañado con una ráfaga de aire tan fuerte que todos terminaron por tomar una posición de firmes …bajando un poco la vez volvió a preguntar

-vuelvo a preguntar quién empezó el conflicto

-ELLOS –respondieron Saga Shura y Camus señalando a Milo y Aioria, quienes a su vez señalaron a los tres primeros.

Shion sabía que preguntándoles a ellos no conseguiría nada así que dirigió sus ojos a los demás caballeros

- Quienes empezaron .esta vez –no dijo nombre pero su atención se centró en Aioros y Kanon simultáneamente, y ello precisamente por ser los mayores

-no nos dimos cuenta hasta que se fueron a las manos –dijo algo nerviosos el arquero

-y antes de eso –esta vez aparto su vista de sagitario y la dirigió en donde se encontraban shaka y mu su discípulo

-siempre discuten y no suelen pasar de palabras, intervenimos cuando vimos que estaban atacándose mutuamente –respondió el ariano quien retrocedió un par de pasos al ver la profunda y enojada mirada de su maestro

-así que tiene que estarse matando para que recién reaccionen…es que acaso no se dan cuenta de lo que su aptitud provoca, no son conscientes acaso que su comportamiento es una herida en el alma de nuestra diosa…el resto de la orden retírense, se quedan solamente los involucrados.

La elite dorada no espero una segunda invitación de parte de Shion pues era evidente que este estaba enojadísimo , no lo habían visto poner esa cara antes y menos regañar así a mu , que en resumidas cuentas era el favorito del patriarca ,No esperaron más y salieron del destruido salón

Ya a solas con ellos Shion caminaba de un lado a otro quitando con su telequinesis algunos escombros, pensaba en el castigo para cada caballero pues este tendría que ser acorde con su carácter , dándose vuelta encaro a dos de los menores y los más relajados también .y con una voz seca y desprovista de emoción los llamo .

-Aioria de leo y milo de escorpio están castigados lo que resta de la semana permanecerán recluidos en su templo saliendo solamente si llegasen a ser requeridos para alguna misión , caso contrario por ningún motivo los quiero ver siquiera en las escalinatas de su templo es más tiene prohibido asomar incluso las narices fuera entendido ...ENTENDIDO – ambos jóvenes que estaban pálidos como la cera respondieron afirmativamente aunque de forma casi atropellada – ahhh y algo más tendrán a un guardia en la puerta de sus dependencias privadas así que quedan más que advertidos de que estarán vigilados más les vale no intentar evadirse de su castigo o les impondré otro peor …pueden retirarse.

Tan pronto les dio la orden ambos caballeros cabizbajos salieron del derruido salón ,por su parte los tres restantes que faltaban tenían la incertidumbre de cuál sería el castigo pues a los dos ausentes les había dado sin duda donde más les doliese ..Privarles de parrandear .ahora llegaba su turno.

Contrario a lo que esperaban Shion avanzo hasta la puerta y de allí les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran, este camino en silencio por el pasillo que conducía a su despacho siendo seguido en silencio por los tres muchachos, llego a las enormes puertas para abrirlas e internarse en ese ambiente no pronuncio palabra alguna llego hasta su escritorio y se sentó, abrió un pequeño cajón y saco una pluma y empezó a escribir en un cuaderno empastado que tenía sobre el escritorio.

La situación de por si ya era incomoda pues Shion cabreado y gritando desaforadamente no era tan peligroso como cuando estaba totalmente calmado y en silencio en ese caso habría de prepararse para lo peor. Pasado unos minutos el mutismo del patriarca resultaba casi insoportable para los tres caballeros, la pluma dejo de moverse y el cuaderno se cerró suavemente fue entonces que elevo sus ojos hacia donde aguardaban los santos

-supongo que confinarlos en su respectivo templo como castigo sería más como un recreo y un premio puesto que les encanta la privacidad así que aparte de sus tareas tendrán que hacerse cargo de las reparaciones del salón y de la limpieza de las áreas adyacentes del templo por el día de mañana y si no les impongo una pena mayor es por el simple motivo de que ustedes son de los que menos conflictos crean ,bien es todo pueden retirarse ….los santos suspiraron aliviados esta vez el patriarca fue benevolente pues pensaron que mínimo los mandaría a encadenar en medio del coliseo bajo el inclemente sol del día y la fría noche pero solo les mantendría ocupados en el templo a una indicación ya estaban retirándose del despacho cuando se oye un susurro…

-esto es injusto…-había hablado el español que se paró en seco cuando sintió la mirada penetrante de Shion que le taladraba la cabeza al tiempo que escuchaba que se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección a ellos ….la había regado

-tiene razón caballero es injusto -les cerro las puertas con su poder antes que terminaran de cruzarlas –es muy poco castigo por haber destruido el salón, observar una conducta irreverente con respecto a sus demás compañeros, así que se encargaran de preparar los alimentos de toda la orden dorada este fin de semana –Shura iba a reclamar pero un par de manos en su boca se lo impidieron – y ahora retírense antes de que me arrepienta y los mande al calabozo a pasar la noche…

O.O.O

Saliendo del templo se sentaron al pie de las escalinatas tenían algunas partes del cuerpo lastimado pero más que el cuerpo era el orgullo fueron los agredidos y los castigados, no hay derecho decía el español –

-pudo ser peor …no te das cuenta que solo lo hizo para evitarnos más conflictos con los chicos estos cuatro días estaremos en el templo para cuando hayan transcurrido este tiempo ya los ánimos estarán más calmados-menciono el gemelo

-pero igual sigo pensando que debió imponerles otro castigo fue más blando con ellos.- se quejó el español

-si no hubiera sido por tu bocota no tendríamos que entrar a la cocina –arremetió Camus que ni pisca de gracia le hacía tener que lidiar con vegetales y alimentos….- yo hubiera preferido quedarme en mi templo leyendo algún libro….ah por cierto tu invitación sigue en pie

-por supuesto. No nos ha confinado en nuestros templos cierto, podemos reunirnos en el mío más tarde –mirando a saga para confirmar su asistencia

-claro que voy y llegare con aioros a eso de ocho de la noche.

-ah Camus no te olvides del postre ..que yo tendré lista la cena

Se levantaron y emprendieron el descenso cada uno internándose en su respectiva casa .

O.O.O

Mientras en el octavo templo se encontraba su respectivo guardián molesto y paseándose de un lado a otro como león enjaulado ,pues la amenaza de Shion había sido ejecutada de inmediato pues ni bien salieron del templo ya tenían a una escolta que los llevaría hasta sus templos y aguardarían en las puertas vigilando que no pongan un pie fuera ,Milo estaba tanto o más furioso que Aioria pues este ya tenía hecho planes para su fin de semana como perderse toda la noche en un antro y no regresar hasta muy entrada la mañana siguiente como era su costumbre y claro por muy trasnochado que estuviera ello no implicaba que desatendiera sus obligaciones pues siempre solía presentarse en el templo cuando era requerido .

Aun le ardía el golpe de Shura tenía la mejilla arrebolada ,al menos le quedaba la satisfacción de haberle encajado tremendo rodillazo al gemelo traidor ,camino hasta su cocina y saco un vaso de un estante para luego servirse un poco de agua pues tenía seca la garganta ,abrió la nevera y con espanto comprobó que no tenía ni una lata de cerveza ,el patriarca también les había confiscado las bebidas alcohólicas como si no fuera suficientes con mantenerlos cautivos en su propia casa ,después de apurar todo el contenido del vaso se sentó pesadamente en una silla al lado de la mesa que tenía mientras maldecía su suerte y todo por culpa del maldito francés ,porque tuvo que defender al geminiano .

Tres templos más abajo se vivía otra situación similar al del octavo pues el joven leo aun no podía creer que iba a permanecer los próximos tres días encerrado como si de un criminal se tratara y todo por el estúpido español y lo peor tuvo que intervenir el traidor del gemelo ,pues aunque llevaban buenas relaciones con kanon su trato con saga era cada día mas tirante llegando en algunos casos a extremos ,solo que la diferencia esta vez era que habían perdido los papeles en el templo casi en frente de Shion y esta vez no fue una amonestación como siempre sucedía pues les había dado la estocada donde más les dolía , solo esperaba que su hermano o Kanon llegasen para que le dieran un recado a cierta amazona para que no lo espere en el lugar acordado esa mañana .

Pero lo que ninguno sabia era que el excelentísimo patriarca Shion había dado la orden expresa de que nadie absolutamente nadie les fuese a visitar bajo amenaza de ganarse una estadía en los calabozos, y los santos muy obedientes ellos ninguno pondría un pie más allá del paso que tomaban para cruzar cada templo de los que habían sido vetados por Shion.

O.O.O

Más tarde en el tercer templo llegaba Saga como siempre con la frente en alto solo esperaba no encontrase con su gemelo o de lo contrario toda la pose de fuerza y fortaleza que estaba mostrando se iría por el caño, pues los castigos eran más usuales en Kanon que en él y no estaba dispuesto a tolerar las burlas del menor. Para mala suerte del mayor Kanon si estaba allí eso lo noto no por su cosmos sino por el ruido que salía de su dormitorio…ya lo habían hablado y el menor sabía que lo que más desesperaba a saga era el ruido así que no le quedo de otra que bajarle el volumen a su estéreo…

-Kanon que te he dicho

-ya lo sé, pero pensé que vendrías más tarde

-o tal vez que no llegara

-je, je, …pues la verdad haz tardado tanto que pensé que estarías en un calabozo

-eso hubiese sido la gloria –sentándose en la cama y tirándose de espaldas sobre el colchón

-tan fuerte ha sido –sentándose a su lado – porque milo y Aioria casi lloraban cuando tuvieron que entrar cada uno a su templo ,además de que recibimos la prohibición de no acercarnos a ellos ni para hablar o corríamos peor suerte que la de ellos

-esa advertencia fue solo para ti y Aioros…

-pero y a ustedes como les fue…pues yo aún te veo entero-sonrió el menor

- ya la habíamos librado y Shura mete la pata

-es raro viniendo de êl…que hizo

-no fue lo que hizo sino lo que dijo

-y que paso

-solo limpiaríamos el templo ..Pero a Shura no se le ocurrió mejor manera que incordiar a Shion haciendo que este nos aumentara la pena de un día a tres en el templo.

-y que van a hacer los otros dos días en el templo

-aparte de limpiar pues ahora también tendremo0s que hacernos cargo de la cocina ..Que te parece

-es broma verdad…-Kanon miro seriamente a su gemelo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente –

-por qué habría de mentirte

-USTEDES VAN A COCINAR

-SI…te lo estoy acabando de decir

-Y no le dijiste a Shion que tú nunca

-crees que nos dio tiempo a replicar…salimos de allí antes de que nos aumente el castigo. Ya no quiero hablar de esto tienes planes para esta noche

-tenia pero ese par de idiotas lo echaron a perder ..por qué lo preguntas

-nos reuniremos con Shura a las ocho ..Vienes

-no se supone que están castigados

-Shion dijo mañana así que hoy aun somos libres…bien vienes o no

-claro que voy ..Que llevo

-tenemos una botella de vino

-solo una

-necesitamos más acaso

-pues…tengo un ginebra de seguro a Shura le gustara

-cuidado que Camus no es de beber y aioros tampoco

-tranquilo solo será una copa…no sabía que cuidaras tanto al francesito no será que mi serio y digno hermano esta….

-no empieces con tus cosas Kanon….en menos de una hora subiremos no te demores.

Saga salió del dormitorio de su gemelo para dirigirse al suyo, cuando hubo ingresado se dirigió al cuarto de baño abriendo la llave empezó a llenar la tina que allí tenia, pues necesitaba darse un largo y relajante baño antes de reunirse con sus camaradas, pero lo cierto era que necesitaba aclarar su mente, pues desde hacía varias semanas tenia a cierto francés rondándole por la cabeza y metiéndose en su corazón cada vez más.

Kanon no era idiota , ya había notado esa fascinación de su gemelo hacia el joven francés , siempre estaba cerca del menor , cuidando de él procurando que sus guardias no coincidan con el recalcitrante calor del verano griego , saga era una persona aparentemente seca que no demostraba sus emociones ,eso a los demás pues en la intimidad del tercer templo ellos se habían enfrascado en más de una ocasión en una verdadera batalla de almohadas como si fuesen niños , esa faceta juguetona solo se la conocía el .

Aún faltaban unas horas para que anochezca y como sin duda el cuarto de baño lo utilizaría el mayor este decidió visitar al santo de la casa siguiente sin duda este le prestaría su ducha saco unos implementos y se dirigió al cuarto templo.

O.O.O

Es que no le podían dar un poco de paz , el santo de acuario salió desganadamente a abrir la puerta pues ya era la tercera vez que tocaban , la primera la ignoro esperando que al no haber contestación el inoportuno se cansara y se marchara , a la segunda tuvo un poco de duda podría ser saga o Shura , no el primero dijo que llegaría con Aioros y el segundo estaría afanado preparando la cena , la tercera era la vencida ,sin mucho ánimo abrió la puerta .

-hola.-saludo un peliceleste –siento si te interrumpí

-para nada, te puedo ayudar en algo.

-por si lo olvido caballero, ahí tiene lo que me solicito - le entrego un cuaderno empastado – si lo tenía y creo que te puede ayudar

-oh gracias, lo había olvidado – apartando la mirada del pisciano empezó a ojear el cuaderno

-tengo muchos más pero supongo que entenderás ese esta en francés

-te lo agradezco, te lo devolveré en cuanto lo termine

-no te preocupes, si necesitas ayuda con alguna sugerencia no dudes en buscarme –el santo estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se volvió como recordando algo - ah también te traje esto es una hierba es excelente contra los golpes, desaparece las marcas

-no debiste molestarte ..Pasas –invito como dudando un poco, al ver que el otro joven no se movía del pórtico se hizo de lado indicándole el interior – no muerdo

-pero si que das unos golpes…tengo uno aquí –señalando su costillas

-lo siento

-no te preocupes ..He recibido peores

-gustas un café

-no soy adepto a al cafeína pero si tienes algún mate o te , te lo acepto gustoso

Mientras Camus iba a la cocina y luego volvía con dos tazas de te , afrodita observaba algunas de los gráficos del libros que le había alcanzado al francés .

-no sabía que te agradara la botánica

-eh..-el tema tomo desprevenido al galo – la verdad que quisiera dedicar parte de mi tiempo en algo diferente,

A afrodita no le paso por alto , la mirada risueña del joven , el ya había visto ese brillo antes , en las personas enamoradas , y sin duda el galo lo estaba , solo que no lo admitiría de buenas a primeras .ahora la incógnita era quien se había robado el corazón del galo , afrodita era muy perceptivo en algunas cosas y había notado la afinidad del francés con el español y el griego mayor , sin duda uno de ellos sería el afortunado ,lejos estaba de imaginar que el corazón del francés latía si pero por otro griego que no era el gemelo mayor .

O.O.O

Ya estaba la mesa, el vino en la hielera las copas, la paella lista para servir solo faltaban los invitados .unos toques a la puerta y habían llegado….

CONTINUARA..


	3. un castigo divertido 3

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Masami Kurumada **

….

**UN CASTIGO DIVERTIDO .**

**O.O.O**

Un ruido atronador justo al lado derecho de su cama lo despertó, seguido inmediatamente después de un palpitante dolor de cabeza , se sentó sobre su lecho aún estaba vestido ,recordó la noche anterior Shura Aioros y los gemelos ,platicaban recordaban anécdotas pasadas ,ninguno menciono el incidente de la tarde anterior ,y así entre platica y platica dieron cuenta de la botella de vino de Shura para luego hacerle los honores a la ginebra de kanon , cuando esta se hubo terminado aioros se ausento para volver con otra botella de otro licor mucho más fuerte de allí ya no supo más solo que era arrastrado por saga o seria Kanon y el propio Shura hasta su templo y sin duda uno de ellos tuvo la delicadeza de programarle el despertador a esas horas para primero despertarlo y luego enloquecerlo con la jaqueca .

Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca, se levantó de la cama se colocó unas pantuflas que tenía al pie y se fue desvistiendo camino al baño, pues sin duda una ducha fría le ayudaría con la cargazón que sentía y le relajaría también.

Después de la reparadora ducha y ya cambiado salió hasta su cocina y se preparó un café, solía darle un café bien cargado sin azúcar a milo cuando este regresaba de sus francachelas en el pasado, el pasado recordó cuando eran amigos y el escorpión solía pasar más tiempo en el templo de acuario que en el propio pero esos tiempos ya no regresarían pues el griego había levantado una muralla que cada día lo ponía más lejos de una posible reconciliación.

Le dolía ver tanto rencor en sus ojos , cuando fue que se enamoró de él no lo sabía con exactitud pero sabía que fue antes de la batalla en las doce casas ,en esas fechas quiso confesarle sus sentimientos pero en vez de eso le pidió que no matara a Hyoga mas por el contrario que lo dejara pasar ,esa noche fue la última que vio y hablo con el griego pues al día siguiente perdía la vida a manos de su discípulo quedando su confesión guardada en lo profundo de su corazón , cuando volvió a verlo fue en plena guerra santa solo que en bandos opuestos quiso decirle que no era su enemigo pero los hechos indicaban lo contrario acababan de matar a virgo empleando la técnica prohibida de Athena ante los ojos de Milo era un traidor y asesino , no le dejo hablar cuando lo llevaba arrastrando ante la presencia de la joven diosa y finalmente cuando revivió frente al muro de los lamentos junto con los demás pensó que la opinión del griego había cambiado al reflejarse en sus pupilas ,pero eso fue lo que él quiso ver , pues al volver nuevamente a la vida le dejo más que claro que era es y sería un traidor indigno siquiera de brindarle su amistad y eso era lo que más le dolía a Camus ,si tan solo pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos ,pero era casi imposible pues su amor imposible le rechazaba .

Termino su café evocando recuerdos del pasado, reparo en el reloj ya casi era el momento de dirigirse al templo, y sintió una tranquilidad al sentir un cosmos conocido llegar a su templo y lo reconoció de inmediato como uno de los géminis, pero no llegaba solo a su lado y casi tan fresco como una lechuga venia Shura.

-buenos días Camus -saludo el español mientras Camus los recibía en la entrada del templo-como amaneciste

-he tenido peores días…supongo que bien en lo que cabe ah y gracias por el detalle

-Cual –preguntaron los otros dos mayores

-el despertador –casi gruño el francés

-y así nos agradeces –haciendo un puchero - escucha niño si no poníamos el despertador estas fueran horas en las que aun estarías en tu sétimo sueño –se defendió Shura, al mismo tiempo cruzo una mirada cómplice con el gemelo –y por cierto no conocíamos esa faceta tuya Camus.. lo que hace unas cuantas copas te desinhibiste totalmente

-¿Qué? – se alarmo el acuariano

-no recuerdas nada –le pregunto el gemelo con una expresión seria – no recuerdas lo que hicisteis

-estabas tan alegre que bailaste, cantaste y hasta un strep tease nos hiciste

-Q-QUEEE – Camus estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando la carcajada de los mayores lo regreso la conciencia

-Ja, ja, ja, si hubieses visto cómo te has puesto...Caíste redondito je, je…-se burló el español

-ya Shura déjalo. Lo siento Camus pero no resistimos la tentación

-bueno no puedo culparlos…pero en serio no hice nada vergonzoso verdad

-tranquilo ..Nadie vera el video

-SAGAAAA…

Ambos caballeros corrieron lo que les faltaba para alcanzar el doceavo templo y así evitar el aire frio de Camus que les había lanzado luego de ser víctima de sus bromas, pasaron rápidamente piscis pues su guardián les dejo pasar sin más y ya se encontraban en el templo pero para sorpresa de ellos el salón ya había sido limpiado los restos de muebles destrozados el día anterior fueron removidos y en este momento solo habían unos cuantos sirvientes.

Se adentraron al interior del salón ,sus presencias no fueron ignoradas por los sirvientes ni por un hombre de avanzada edad que era el único que estaba de pie , los tres santos se acercaron a uno de los ventanales que estaban abiertos, mientras Camus se sentaba en el muro y balanceaba las piernas en el aire, Shura y Saga se mantenían de pie fue en ese momento que se acercó hasta ellos aquella persona mayor que resultó ser el jefe de cocina con unos hojas y luego de entregarse las a saga se retiró dejando a los tres santos mirándose entre si .

Con las indicaciones entregadas en sus manos Saga y Camus siguieron a Shura hasta la cocina, pues el único calificado para hacerse cargo del menú del resto de sus compañeros por los siguientes tres días era el de capricornio.

-la cocina del templo es cuatro veces más grande que la de capricornio y eso que es bastante grande-mirando al gemelo y al francés quienes aún permanecían en las puertas sin decidirse a entrar –quieren una invitación formal entren ya

-en serio Shura no sé qué podríamos hacer…

-además se supone que asistiríamos a los cocineros no que haríamos su trabajo –se quejó el gemelo –

-saga los días que no almorzamos acá en el templo como haces en géminis, porque ya no hay doncellas para esas labores -

-tengo a Kanon- respondió de lo más tranquilo, ante lo cual el pelinegro se volvió a mirar al francés quien se encogió de hombros.

-pescado al vapor.

-tenías dos discípulos, como hacías -

-ellos cocinaban, si fallaban el entrenamiento lo hacía yo

El español rodo los ojos , ante la aptitud de los dos santos a su costado , para no darle más vueltas al asunto empezó a leer el resumen del menú del día ..

-es sencillo ,haber según esto Aries virgo y piscis prefieren ,las ensaladas y jugos de fruta con panes naturales …leo sagitario géminis tauro y casi el resto alimentos más elaborados ..Ejem buenos manos a la obra…saga trae las patatas para pelarlas –ante la inamovilidad del gemelo –que pasa por que no te mueves

-cuáles son las patatas…

El español casi se cae para atrás era inconcebible que su par no conociera las patatas si hasta cáncer era más asertivo al respecto ..Para no caer en una discusión por demás inútil hizo lo único que podía hacer tomo una patata y la coloco en la palma de la mano.

Sosteniendo el tubérculo en la palma de su mano y con la otra señalando a saga –saga patata… Patata saga - en una esquina apoyado en una mesa Camus se mordía los labios para no partirse de risa, el gemelo gruño por la ocurrencia - ya que se conocen puedes proceder a pelarla...Camus

-que hago –dijo con un aire inocente.

-saca del congelador espárragos, brócoli ,tomates ,berenjenas, coles y champiñones ..Después prepararemos el aliño…ah también tenemos que hacer pan de anís.

-eso es fácil he visto a kanon hacerlo ..Creo que me defiendo con ello –se alegró el gemelo, pues había visto a hermano preparar pan y le pareció lo más sencillo del mundo, creía recordar el procedimiento de preparación.

-Shura con los champiñones no tengo problema pero…me puedes decir como son el resto de los vegetales. Al menos de que color son y qué forma para identificarlos pues ninguno se me hace conocido aquí –el galo se encontraba curioseando por uno de los conservadores y había sacado un paquetito sellado con champiñones el cual lo abanicaba en alto mostrándoselo.

Al caballero de capricornio ya estaba por darle un sincope, es que acaso él tenía que hacerlo todo, camino en dirección del galo con una fuente poniéndosela en las manos seguidamente procedió a sacar todos los vegetales colocándolos sobre el azafate una vez terminado su labor allí, de una gaveta de la alacena saco un grueso libro de cocina lo abrió hasta encontrar la receta requerida.

-el Arroz es lo más sencillo –dándole a Camus el libro abierto en la página de la receta que debía preparar –toma aquí están las indicaciones y cada frasco tiene impreso el nombre del contenido, como sal, pimiento, orégano y demás especias no creo que tengas inconveniente con ello…ahora voy a hacer el caldo

Así cada caballero se dedicó a lo suyo, primero saga empezó a pelas las patatas pero ya sea por la nula experiencia cada tubérculo que pasaba por sus manos terminaba reducido en casi su totalidad quedando apenas una bolita pequeña, luego de terminar con la tarea encomendada se avoco a preparar el dichoso pan mezclando harina huevos, orégano un poco de pimienta y una proporción de cada recipiente que encontraba en su camino pero del anís ni sus luces.

Por su lado el galo empezaba a pelear con los vegetales que debía cortar para las ensaladas pues al evitar cortarse sus delicadas manos, los cortes que hacía con el cuchillo en las verduras no eran uniformes unos eran tan grandes otros bien pequeños, con cascara y tallo en otros casos pero eso si bien lavados puesto que cada cinco minutos corría al grifo a lavarlos, solo que en proceso los estrujaba un poquito más de la cuenta ,una vez que hubo terminado con los vegetales se aboco a su otra tarea preparar el arroz para ello coloco el libro en la mesa de trabajo en la página indicada , no lo leyó varias veces ya que perdería tiempo y los minutos corrían, así que haria lo que indicaba en la preparación paso por paso, solo que no había una receta de arroz sino varias sin darse cuanta mezclo tres recetas en una .

Algo que no había contemplado Shura era que al menos debió de supervisar el trabajo de los otros dos pues el resultado no iba a ser el esperado.

-Camus ..Alcánzame la salsa de tomate, está en el refrigerador es un frasco con contenido rojo

-este es – el español asintió sin siquiera comprobar que se tratara de lo que solicito

-vierte cinco cucharadas de las grandes en la salsa que está en la cacerola y cuidado no vayas a quemarte - así lo hizo el joven ..- el estofado. Saga ayúdame con el estofado… ya terminaste con el pan

-ya casi… en cuanto termino con esto te ayudo.

O.O.O

Mientras en la enorme cocina del templo principal un griego un español y un francés hacían malabares y experimentos con los alimentos, en las doce casa en la novena específicamente, se hallaban en la salita del santo de sagitario mascara mortal, Kanon, y Afrodita, estaban disfrutando de la amena compañía de los mayores y de la plática de los mismo aparte de las ocurrencias…

-vuelve a contarnos eso del castigo de saga y los otros –celebro cáncer

-castigo para nosotros dirás –argumento el gemelo menor

-por qué lo dices –agrego aioros

-en los trece años que saga ejerció de patriarca cuantas veces crees que entro a la cocina, eso en caso que conozca su ubicación dentro del templo,

-Pero acabas de decir que van a asistir a los cocineros, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse puesto que no serán los responsables directos de la preparación de los alimentos -menciono afrodita – recuerdo la vez que angeló arruino mi cocina Camus me invito a almorzar y debo decirles que no lo hace nada mal.

-te auto invitaste que no es lo mismo – le corrigió el cangrejo que se divertía de lo lindo sacando de sus casillas a su amigo –lo que diera por estar allí viéndolos

-fácil pícale la paciencia a Shion y veras como se divertirá imponiéndote un castigo pues ya te le has escurrido varias veces –afrodita le siguió el hilo –volviendo al tema Kanon querido no crees exagerada tu alarmas después de todo saga es tu hermano y alguna virtud tienes que haberle hallado

-lamentablemente cocinar no una de ellas.

-Shura se defiende mejor que otros en la cocina tus temores Kanon no tiene fundamentó –Aioros defendió a saga

-como sea tengo la despensa llena para casos como estos y les sugiero que ustedes se preparen…

O.O.O.

Mientras los caballeros reunidos en el noveno templo charlaban a gusto .En la octava casa estaba milo que se aburría como una ostra pues ya había recorrido todos los canales y fastidiado por no encontrar nada de su gusto opto por tomar un libro pero al cabo de cinco minutos termino dejándolo ,pues la lectura no era lo suyo , estaba mirando el techo de su dormitorio dormirse otro rato no era mala idea lo malo era que si lo hacía por la noche no tendría sueño y no estaba dispuesto a pasarla despierto sin hacer nada , en eso estaba cuando escucho llamar a su puerta , una sonrisa ilumino su rostro y salió disparado a abrirle la puerta de seguro era Kanon ya se había demorado en visitarlo, pero para su desilusión era el guardia quien tenía un recado del patriarca el cual consistía en presentarse en el templo urgentemente obviamente escoltado por su celador como el mismo lo había bautizado .

Tal y como supuso cuando atravesó la casa de sagitario noto a quienes estaban alli y siguió de largo pues no pensaba dirigirle la palabra a dos de los presentes quienes ni se inmutaron ante su presencia ,cuando cruzo las demás casas estas estaban vacias esto le llamo la atención pero no dijo nada en buena parte por que el soldado no le iba a responder tampoco ,eso era algo que admiraba de Shion pues los guardias a su servicio eran tan leales que en algunos casos causaban admiración ,pero volviendo a la realidad ya se encontraba en la entrada del templo y paso directamente hasta el despacho de Shion en donde lo esperaba el patriarca .

Luego de recibir las instrucciones de su nueva misión la cual lo ausentaría del santuario los próximos cuatro días ,salió del despacho del lemuriano con una respetuosa reverencia y se aprestaba a abandonar el templo , estaba cruzando el pasillo que conectaba el salón de audiencias con otras estancias cuando vio al fondo una luz que iluminaba el pasillo así mismo percibió unos ruidos como de voces las cuales debido a la distancia no lograba identificar , curioso cómo era desvió sus pasos hacia esa dirección mientras acortaba distancia los susurros se convertían en murmullos y risas , si eran risas y voces las cuales reconocía a la perfección sin hacer ruido se asomó por el marco viendo al gemelo mayor darle con una cucharilla a probar en la boca al francés quien sonreía cual chiquilla enamorada luego de ello vio que una de las manos de saga armada de una servilleta le limpiaba la comisura de los labios a Camus lo que termino por irritarlo ,sin encender de milagro su cosmos salió de allí con una nube negra cubriendo una parte de su corazón y también su razón.

Empezó a descender esta vez iba tan malhumorado que ni siquiera saludo a kanon cuando paso por su lado, el mensaje del patriarca había sido claro tendría que salir de misión por la tarde ese mismo día, eso no le molestaba lo que lo irritaba sobre manera era el haber visto al traidor del gemelo acercarse al francés y toquetearlo a su gusto, eso no lo iba a perdonar jamás ni a uno ni al otro.

No tendría que llevar demasiadas prendas así que solo guardaría las necesarias en el morral que solía cargar siempre que se ausentaba , se tiro en su cama cuan largo era, y la imagen que presencio en el templo venía a su mente una y otra vez ,ya sea por cansancio o porque su mente le estaba tergiversando las imágenes pero ahora veía a saga besando a Camus ,rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos , o recostándolo sobre un lecho ante este último pensamiento abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente sobre su cama , que le estaba pasando por que pensaba constantemente en el galo , se había repetido mentalmente tratando de convencerse hasta el cansancio no guardar ningún sentimiento hacia el francés , lo amo si pero eso fue en el pasado pero luego de su muerte y de la guerra santa no podía seguir amándolo era un traidor y él no lo podía amar ,entonces si ya no le quería porque ,porque sentía hervir su sangre cuando veía que otro se le acercaba , porque le irritaba cuando Shura le sacaba una sonrisa ,porque deseaba besarlo cuando le tenía enfrente o inevitablemente se cruzaban ,y lo peor deseaba tener su cuerpo oírlo gemir bajo su toque , llenarlo de caricias hasta hacerlo perder la cordura ,esos pensamientos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes así como su celos aunque se lo negaba una y otra vez estaba celoso ,celoso de Camus , celos de que sea otro quien goce de su voz, de sus sonrisas , de sus heladas miradas y de sus silencios que fueron suyos y que ahora disfrutaban otros .

Si tan solo milo hubiera escuchado a su corazón y aceptado que aun amaba a Camus, si no se hubiera refugiado en su tonto orgullo y dejado que sus sentimientos hablaran por él se hubiese evitado ocasionar un dolor al ser que amaba, al punto de hacerle casi perder la cordura y la razón.

O.O.O

Minutos antes en la cocina del templo.

-Camus ven aquí…mira esto –llamo Saga quien estaba de pie inclinado hacia adelante frente a un conservador –cual te apetece

-aquí guardan los postres..- se emocionó el francés pues era algo difícil que algo lo sacara de ese perpetua frialdad que poseía –pero no debemos

-por estos tres días estamos a cargo y nadie notara una porción menos …o dos - ya tenía preparado un platito y saco una porción de torta de chocolate la cual extendió al francés quien gustoso recibió el postre – espero que el chocolate sea de tu agrado ..Pues a Kanon y a mí nos fascina

-a quien no le agrada el chocolate –saboreando delicadamente una pequeña porcioncita de la cucharilla – ah por cierto donde esta Shura ..

-fue a traer carne de pollo del almacén…y cómo vas con el arroz

-es más fácil de lo que parece...Claro si sigues las indicaciones del libro cuatro jarros de agua por cada taza de arroz y sazonarlo con sal…-seguía degustando el postre que tenía entre manos

-pues yo ya termine con la masa del pan solo falta hornear - curioseando por otro conservador encontró un tazón con un dulce que el reconoció como natilla la favorita del francés y sin dudarlo se le acerco con una cucharilla con una porcioncilla del dulce, lo que ambos ignoraban era que en ese momento Milo estaba por el pasillo y en pocos segundos presenciaría la atención del griego hacia Camus – prueba esto

-que es –al observarlo con más detenimiento y dejando el platito en la mesa de trabajo que allí había -es lo que yo creo –regalándole una encantadora sonrisa al gemelo recibió el dulce que el gemelo le ofreció pero por la risa que no podía contener se le quedo un poco de natilla en los labios - esta deliciosa

-solo queda esta ración

Mientras hablaba ya tenía en sus manos una servilleta la cual llevaba hasta los labios de Camus y retiraba el dulce de sus labios, acto seguido y un poco incómodo el francés se hizo de la servilleta para terminar el mismo de limpiarse, solo que ese último acto no lo presencio el escorpión pues en ese momento ya estaba escaleras abajo y con un aura negra carcomiéndole el alma.

Así pasaron los minutos y ya tenían que ir acomodando la mesa del comedor pues en pocos minutos empezarían a llegar los santos para degustar del almuerzo.

Continuara….


	4. castigos para quienes

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Masami Kurumada .**

…**..**

**¿CASTIGOS,PERO PARA QUIEN?**

O.O.O

Y allí estaban ,de pie frente a sus respectivo lugar en la larga mesa del comedor, como cada semana esperarían a que se presentase el patriarca para sentarse y empezar con sus alimentos, y el mencionado no se hizo esperar pues en cuanto llego dio la orden que esperaban los jóvenes y luego de agradecer procedieron a servirse , empezando con la sopa que estaba en su punto sin mucha ni poca sal con agradable aroma y mejor textura.

-baya Shura sí que te luciste…reconocería tu sopa siempre…-le halago sagitario

-humm…esta deliciosa caballero –festejo de igual forma Aldebarán –a ver si luego me la enseñas a preparar

-será un placer Aldebarán y gracias… me da gusto que sea de su agrado –agradeció el español pues los demás santos se relamían o mismo que el patriarca por la deliciosa sopa...Pero luego vendría el resto para lo que ninguno estaba preparado.

-Aldebarán por favor me alcanzas la salsa –pido el ariano con esa dulce voz que lo caracterizaba...Enseguida el enorme caballero de tauro le paso el tazón que contenía la salsa -gracias amigo – le devolvió una sonrisa mientras vertía una generosa porción de salsa sobre su ensalada.

-no tienes de que me dices que tal esta…-le respondió tauro cuando vio al lindo borrego llevarse ambas manos hacia el rostro y abanicarse -¿qué pasa mu?

-a… Agua…-se incorporó rápidamente y se vertió rápidamente de una garrafa agua en un vaso el cual se llevó a los labios para apaciguar el ardor que sentía…Shaka que estaba a su lado recapitulo los últimos instantes y sospechando algo metió la punta de su tenedor a la ensalada de mu y probo una ligerísima gota de la salsa para darse cuenta que esta era salsa picante y no de tomate

-estas mejor...-pregunto solicito el rubio a su mejor amigo y mirando al resto aclaro –no es tómate sino salsa picante

-imposible –exclamo el español a la vez que volvía la mirada a acuario – Camus te dije salsa de tomate… que le pusiste

-cinco cucharas soperas del frasco que te mostré –se defendió el francés

-y no lo probaste

-me dijiste que ese era…

Afrodita, Shaka que eran los que preferían las ensaladas aparte del ariano, tuvieron que resignarse con sus verduras al natural, sin aderezo.

-no te apures Shura … hasta yo hubiera confundido el tomate con chile son idénticos ,pero igual me serviré la ensalada son de verduras mis favoritas - afrodita se servía delicadamente una porción sonriendo nerviosamente al ver las lechugas marchitas y casi enteras , abrió enorme los ojos al ver los vegetales en trozos gruesos y mal cortados …Shura al notar vacilar al sueco se volvió a Camus nuevamente .

-Camus que hiciste con las verduras

-las corte con mucho cuidado – dijo el galo al tiempo que observaba sus delicadas manos - y las lave con esmero como me sugeriste …unas cinco veces - al español se quedó con la palabra en la boca al escuchar al acuariano muy tranquilo y quitado de la pena

-está bien a cualquiera le pudo pasar –esta vez fue Docko el que apaciguo los ánimos pues esos dos se llevaban bien como para que por una nimiedad terminen peleando – mejor probare él...el -señalando una cacerola con una sustancia algo roja y con apariencia de sopa – Puré?

-es estofado -gruño el gemelo, se trataba de saga y ni Docko se atrevería a criticar su comida, así que prefirió dejar el ESTOFADO DE SAGA por la paz, repitió otro plato de sopa que hasta el momento era lo mas comestible.

-bueno. bueno ..mejor probare las ga-lle-tas? –Dijo un indeciso Aldebarán siendo imitado por Aioros y el propio Docko , - están bien doradas … deben de saber bien ..je,je,

-no son galletas es pan de anís –aclaro Shura mientras se hundía en su sitio a la vez que se golpeaba la cabeza mentalmente el no haber vigilado al par de inútiles que tenía como compañeros .

-están planas –dándole un pequeño mordisco – y cro-can-tes –por no decir duras, pero así como Aldebarán sagitario y libra tuvieron que tragar literalmente las galletas.

-saga –hablo Kanon que intuía quien preparo las gall..el pan –no le pusiste levadura a la masa

-se le ponía -respondió el mayor de lo más despreocupado a lo que su gemelo solo se pasó la mano por la cara -

-quien hizo el arroz –pregunto el gemelo menor…Camus fue la respuesta que le dio su reflejo –entonces paso…no es personal Camus pero si tus artes culinarias son iguales a las de mi hermano pues prefiero hacer dieta.

Todos los santos en especial Aries miraban con ojitos de borreguitos a medio morir a su ilustrísima, pero este no se inmuto ni siquiera al ver la mirada casi lacrimosa de su pupilo que apenas y terminaba de reponerse de la picante experiencia de su salsa.

-maestro tenemos que comer…-pregunto suplicante el ariano pero la repuesta siguió siendo la misma hasta que a Docko se le ocurrió pasarle el estofado a Shion, para desconcierto del ariano que no espero ese golpe bajo de parte de su muy buen e intencionado amigo.

-amigo mío porque no nos dices que tal está el estofado…- le alcanzó la cacerola no serían los únicos que iban maltratar su estómago en ese caso su amigo Shion sería el primero en sufrir -

Shion con toda la dignidad que le quedaba tomo la cucharada de la cacerola y se dispuso a servirse una porción del estofado que tenía apariencia de sopa con puré. Todos los jóvenes dejaron sus tenedores en el aire y miraron expectantes a la reacción del patriarca al llevarse la primera cucharada a la boca, esperaron uno, dos tres segundos hasta cinco para ver salir corriendo al ariano mayor pero ello no ocurrió mas por el contrario la expresión de su rostro no era de dolor ni menos muy por el contrario se llevó otra cucharada más a la boca y luego de degustar una segunda les sostuvo la mirada a todos

-no piensan servirse ..Este estofado esta bueno ..- ante sus palabras y más alegres se dispusieron a servirse el estofado con arroz y otros los que no comían carne solo una porción de arroz cuando probaron el arroz todos sin excepción incluyendo el patriarca lo escupieron.

Que había pasado, que en la receta decía la proporción de los ingrediente y en el recipiente que se suponía debía haber sal, esta había sido reemplazado su contenido por bicarbonato, lo que le dio un sabor espantoso, pero eso no lo sabían los tres santos así que esa no fue su culpa en parte porque si hubieren probado la preparación se hubiesen percatado del cambio en el sabor.

Pero volviendo nuevamente al comedor,

Mu ,Shaka y afrodita masticaban con desgano parte de la ensalada que no estaba marchita ,con cascara o con tallo incluido y ayudados por el cuchillo que tenían a mano habían cortado en trozos más pequeños algunos de los vegetales para poder comerlos , por su lado el Kanon y mascara remojaban el pan ,que de anís no tenía nada ,para ablandarlo un poco y así poder comerlo , ellos no iban a sobrevivir solo con hierbas y rescataron del almuerzo lo que se podría digerir pero no fueron los únicos , Docko ,Aldebarán y Aioros tuvieron que ingeniárselas y tomar lo que podían del estofado y complementarlo con las patatas que para fortuna no habían sido reducidas a puré o algo peor .

En la cocina, mientras Shura saca del conservador dos tortas, Camus va colocando en la mesa los platos para servirlas y saga ya está dando cuenta de una generosa porción de torta de chocolate,

-saga , no me digas que te has comido casi la mitad de la torta – el español pego el grito al comprobar que solo quedaban unas cuatro raciones de torta –Camus los otros platos ..Los más pequeños…saga podrías ayudarme con el postre…Camus no te comas las cerezas.

-tanto escándalo por unas cerezas –agrego el galo que ya se encontraba con un azafate listo para recibir las raciones de postre

–saga a donde crees que vas – lo detuvo Shura lanzando un tenedor que fue a empotrarse en la pared impidiéndole escapar al gemelo –se útil y lleva el otro azafate no pretenderás que Camus y yo hagamos todo el trabajo…- mirando el azafate que el galo llevaba en las manos -CAMUS DEJA EN PAZ LAS CEREZAS… ya te las terminaste….porque a mí –se lamentaba el español.

-Shura, entiende, no tendremos otra oportunidad de saquear los postres del templo, vamos no me digas que no te provoca uno de estos -saga socarronamente le mostro…una porción de torta de almendras, el griego sabía que era un postre oriundo de España y una de las debilidades del pelinegro -solo una probadita

-al diablo ..Dame acá – no pudiendo resistir más le arrebato el plato dando cuenta de el en dos minutos ..

-que el castigo valga la pena…no es así Shura- le sonreía el galo metiéndose a la boca la última cereza, al verlo el español solo rodo los ojos no tenía caso reclamarle.

O.O.O

En medio de regañizas los santos de acuario y géminis regresaban al comedor cada uno portando una bandeja conteniendo los postres, ante esto más de un doradora que permanecía sentado a la mesa sudo frio, habían intentado evadirse escapando de allí con algún pretexto, una afilada mirada de parte del patriarca había impedido la fuga y allí estaban mirando con temor cada platito colocado frente suyo.

Luego que terminaran repartir los postres, fueron a ocupar sus respectivos lugares,

-y las cerezas –pregunto afrodita quien picaba con la punta de su cucharilla parte del relleno ,sin animarse a llevarse una sola cucharada a la boca ,frente a el Shura le lanzaba una mirada de reproche a Camus a lo que el aludido le devolvió una sonrisa inocente .

-maestro …por favor—suplico mu al ver mermelada de fresa en su porción ,recordándole sin duda la salsa roja .más de uno había escuchado la suave voz del pelilila dirigiéndose al patriarca , si mu no lograba convencer a Shion sin duda terminarían intoxicados ,pero el mayor no pensaba dejarse influenciar por esos bellas esmeraldas y sin más respondió

-entonces se la daré a Kiki…-chantaje a la vista y sí que dio resultado, mu abrió los ojos cual platos y sin mediar palabra alguna tomo la cuchara y se llevó de golpe una gran porción de torta a la boca seguida de otra, su inocente aprendiz no tenía que sufrir lo mismo que él, Shion tenía sus ojos fijos en los de mu esperando una reacción de parte del menor ,a medida que masticaba su ceño fruncido se iba relajando ,al ver esto Aldebarán pregunto .

-mu, que tal esta

-deliciosa ..Aldebarán

-no lo prepararon ustedes verdad ..-le pregunto Kanon a su hermano.

-no, son postres que habían dejado los cocineros, solo lo servimos

-y por qué no lo dijeron desde un principio –les reclamo mascara ,que ya casi se había terminado su plato ..-afro te lo vas a terminar –pregunto al ver al santo de piscis que apenas había picado su ración ..

-aléjate de mí cangrejo …

O.O.O

Terminado el almuerzo los santos regresaban a sus templos cabizbajos pues les esperaba dos días más de tortura , porque se decían si los que entraron en pleito fueron el escorpión y leo tenían ellos que pagar los platos rotos y porque a ellos no les sometían al mismo castigo, ya todos sin excepción estaban convencidos que no había peor castigo que comer lo que cocinasen Camus y Saga ..

O.O.O

En el templo se encuentran platicando Docko y Shion…

-es broma Shion…

-no …no lo es ..al menos ya no habrán mas pleitos

-en serio Shion…ya levántales el castigo…mira que no creo sobrevivir a estos dos días que faltan

-lo pensare…-iba a continuar cuando el chino sale raudamente agarrándose el estómago y desaparecía por una puerta lateral que conducía al baño ..-por hacerme comer ese arroz te lo mereces -sonrió de lado pero al instante la sonrisa se le borro del rostro y salió por el mismo lugar donde corrió Docko….

En la cocina, se disponían a realizar la limpieza de la misma, Camus y Saga se habían enfrascado en una discusión

-bravo Camus…mira que confundir la sal con bicarbonato – se burló el gemelo

-miren quien habla el que no le puso levadura al pan y quedo como galleta

-pero resulto más comestible que tu arroz y la salsa que preparaste

-y donde dejas tu estofado, al menos la mitad de nuestros camaradas tiene cita con el dentista esta semana gracias a TI

-ya…ya..dejen eso que ahora tendremos que limpiar este desastre y el del comedor ya vieron como quedo todo –hablo Shura que entro con platos y algunos servicios que había recogido y lo colocaba en uno de los lavaderos – creo que lavar los platos si podrán hacerlo ...verdad

-por favor Shura…eso no es cosa del otro mundo…cualquiera lo puede hacer

-lo mismo dijiste del estofado - se rio el francés ante lo cual los otros dos caballeros se contagiaron de su risa y los tres terminaron riéndose.-somos una verdadera calamidad

-ja,ja,ja viste la cara del patriarca …cuando probo el arroz ja,ja,ja

-y la del pobre mu ..cuando probo la salsa picante ja,ja,j,a…

Los jóvenes entre risa y risa empezaron con la limpieza, cuando por jugar Shura le salpico un poco de agua a saga y quien para no quedarse atrás le devolvió el cumplido al de capricornio, pero con tan mala suerte pues el otro se agacho y el jarro de agua que le lanzo le cayó de lleno en plena cara al francés.

-así..pues yo también se jugar –

Y empezaron una guerra, primero de agua y luego de algunas de las sobras de la comida, habían perdido la noción del tiempo, más que una guerra de agua esta era una guerra de comida, se estaban más que divirtiendo y las risas se dejaban escuchar hasta otro de las habitaciones…

Shion después de un tiempo en el baño cortesía de sus muchachos, decidió bajar hasta las cocinas para ver cómo iban con la limpieza, a pocos pasos de alcanzar el marco de la puerta escuchaba risas gritos pero sobretodo risas, cuando llego a la puerta se detuvo no solo por lo que veía sino también por que unas rebanadas de tomate lo mismo que algunas de aguacate fueron a estrellarse en su impecable e inmaculada túnica.

El tiempo se detuvo para los tres santos pues ahora sí que estaban en un serio problema , la imagen que tenía Shion frente a él era en verdad cómica, pues no habría otra oportunidad de ver al santo de acuario riendo feliz aparte de que su apariencia en esos momentos estaba lejos de la pulcra y limpia que siempre solía llevar, este estaba completamente empapado y con restos de espaguetis confundiéndose con su cabello ,por su parte el gemelo estaba bañado de salsa verde y tenía algunas hojas de lechuga en el cabello y por ultimo Shura estaba igual de empapado que los dos primeros con rebanadas de tomate y pepinillos también por el cuerpo sin obviar restos del estofado que se podían distinguir en su camisa ,Shion se sonrió y camino a paso suave mojando ligeramente el ruedo de la túnica pues el piso estaba todo inundado pero ello no le importó ,se apoyó contra la mesa y luego de unos minutos hablo…

-me da gusto que se diviertan ..aunque sea a costa de destruir la cocina , -les sostuvo la mirada a los tres jóvenes simultáneamente y manteniendo su autocontrol para no reír ante tan jocoso espectáculo pues ver al serio de saga, al frio maestro del agua y a Shura con una expresión de inocencia de críos de cinco años era para reír -no les quito más tiempo solo venía a informarles que su castigo queda levantado …no creo que este estancia sobreviva a ustedes los próximos dos días así que quedan relevados de esta labor ,será mejor que regresen a sus respectivas casas y procuren darse un baño…

Sin dilación el peliverde abandono la cocina y se dirigió hasta sus aposentos privados pues Docko aun permanecía encerrado en el baño , en vista que ya no tenían que permanecer en el templo los tres caballeros emprendieron el descenso a sus templos .

O.O.O

Durante el tiempo que los castigados , acuario ,capricornio y géminis desbarataban la , en el décimo segundo templo se han congregado , Aioros ,Kanon mascara y afrodita ,este último ya lleva su buen tiempo en el baño , lavándose los dientes para quitarse el mal sabor de boca , el que menos daño sufrió se puede decir que fue el ex -marina ..pues fue enfático cuando se negó a probar bocado luego de ver la reacción y dolor en el resto de la orden ni siquiera Shion lo pudo obligar .

-se los dije ..pero no , _dale tenle confianza es tu hermano_ ...porque es mi hermano y lo conozco – Kanon estaba molesto puesto que ninguno de los tres santos le presto mayor atención cuando les advirtió horas antes -,saga es un perfecto cero a la izquierda cuando de cocinar se trata ,,la vez que enferme de neumonía casi muero, pero no por la fiebre sino por las sopas que me preparaba y me hacía tragar ….

-afro ya sal…no creo llegar hasta cáncer ,necesito entrar al baño ya…es una emergencia …maldita sea abre pescado condenado –el italiano aporreaba la puerta del baño ,por el escándalo el anfitrión se vio obligado a abrirlas ..

-estas en mi templo crustáceo – el otro paso raudo sin importarle tropellar al sueco- ten cuidado estúpido

-esta vez no pudimos librarla como otras –Aioros que ya iba en la tercera taza de tila cortesía de afrodita para los cólicos –si hasta parecía que los castigados fuésemos nosotros y no ellos ,pero quien la paso mal fue mu, Shion no tuvo compasión por el …

-ni por ninguno y luego dice que nos quiere como sus hijos.- el pisciano se acomodó en uno de sus sillones al lado del arquero y continuaron lamentando su negra suerte por un rato más.

O.O.O

-en verdad Aldebarán no sé qué puede querer mi maestro…pero si no estoy en veinte minutos en su despacho, el próximo en la cocina seré yo – el amable carnero un poco titubeante se animó a continuar– no quisiera abusar de tu amabilidad ,pero podrías quedarte con Kiki y darle un poco - le mostro una caja de cartón con una buena porción de torta de almendras ,-me lo dio Shura , si se lo dejo en mi templo de seguro se lo acaba todo y quiero que al menos dure hasta mañana .

-ve con confianza amigo, yo cuidare del pequeño hasta tu regreso.

-gracias Aldebarán sabía que podía contar contigo.

Seguidamente el joven pelilila salió rumbo al templo, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de volver a recorrer todas las casas luego de haberlas bajado, por fortuna no salió tan afectado luego de la comida.

No pensó que demorase tanto, su maestro sí que cuando quería platicar lo hacía, lo había retenido varias horas, ahora se encontraba descendiendo , en cuanto paso por piscis ,la casa de afrodita estaba en silencio eso quería decir que los invitados del pisciano se habían retirado cada cual a su casa . Paso acuario, sin su guardián eso fue hasta que llego a capricornio y deseo que la tierra se lo tragara allí mismo, recostado en una de las columnas de capricornio estaba saga , su gemelo de la perdición este reía muy animadamente con Shura y Camus .

En cuanto estuvo frente a ellos Shura le salió al encuentro pero no fue el único, Camus y saga también lo hicieron, ya sea por nervios o lo que fuere el carnerito, luego de unas breves y apenas audibles palabras salió casi corriendo, de las presencia de los otros a quienes les extraño la aptitud del siempre dulce y nada esquivo ariano.

.O.O.O

En el sexto templo como todos los días su guardián se dispone a internarse en su jardín para empezar con su profunda meditación, pero los pasos de otro santo que cruzaba su templo lo hizo volverse para ver a esa persona…no tuvo que esperar mucho pues una cabellera lavanda le indicaba de quien se trataba pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que el joven santo de aries venia farfullando algo

-Idiota…eres un reverendo Idiota mu – se reprendía a si mismo el ariano, seria que estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percató que estaba hablando en voz alta algo que llego a oídos del rubio.

-si tú lo dices no veo motivo por el cual refutártelo –comento divertido el rubio mientras salía a su encuentro-

-ahhh. Shaka ..Que susto –llevándose una mano al pecho como quien apacigua los latidos del corazón

-vaya ahora pase de ser santo de virgo a cuco…ja, ja,ja…

-no te burles…lo siento si te distraje de tu meditación

-a decir verdad apenas me disponía a entrar al jardín…que sucede mu eres mi amigo y si puedo ayudarte en algo con mucho gusto sabes que lo hare

-no es nada, solo tonterías mías

-ah entiendo, así que estar enamorado es una tontería –tomando de la barbilla a mu le hizo mirarle –si corres como un demonio ante el agua bendita cuando lo tienes cerca no le das oportunidad a que te trate, entiéndelo Mu todos hemos cambiado ya no somos los mismos de antes es por ello que debemos nuevamente que afianzar algunos lazos …volviste a cruzarte con el nuevamente

- sí...y como siempre me quede mudo y solo atine a despedirme rápidamente y regresar

-solo eso...o hay algo mas

-para nadie es un secreto que su atención está puesta en otra persona

-te refieres a Camus

- …bueno tal vez el único que lo ignora sea el

-porque no procuras entablar una conversación más fluida, así como con Aldebarán o conmigo

-no puedo …me quedo corto de palabras ..No sé qué decirle

-conozco un medio para que vayas perdiendo un poco la timidez…acompáñame

El rubio caballero dirigió sus pasos hacia los interiores de su templo ..Aparte de él patriarca nadie más había tenido el privilegio de adentrarse hasta los privados del santo de virgo, y ciertamente el joven ariano estaba halagado de ser invitado por el propio guardián de esa casa hasta los interiores ,en cuanto ingreso a las estancias privadas se quedó maravillado pues el decorado no era precisamente austero como el había imaginado, mas por el contrario tenía muchos detalles de la cultura hindú, así mismo como el intenso aroma a incienso que se respiraba ..

-Ven conmigo..-invito el rubio a un deslumbrado mu

Continuo por un angosto pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación completamente blanca, todo su decorado era blanco y obviamente relajante, cuando hubieron ingresado el rubio tomando una túnica similar a las que solía usar se dirigió de nueva cuenta al ariano que absorto estaba contemplando la habitación que tenía en frente .

-ahora quítate la ropa mu –le susurro quedamente cerca de su oído, el pelilila al oír las palabras y contemplar el ambiente, largas cortinas, velas encendidas enormes cojines dispuestos en el centro de la habitación solo pudo pensar en una cosa

-que me estas proponiendo –

-que uses esta túnica para que meditaras un rato –dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa-que pensaste

-no ..Nada –trato de excusarse mientras un ligero sonrojo asomaba a sus mejillas

-suelo meditar a veces aquí el ambiente es muy relajante – le iba diciendo al tiempo que le extendía la túnica y mu la tomaba – imagino que en tu templo es casi imposible hacerlo sobre todo cuando tienes a Kiki contigo revoloteando a tu alrededor – al ver que Mu seguía en la misma posición con la túnica aun doblada en sus brazos – que pasa por que no te cambias

-me das privacidad –pidió el pelilila a lo que el rubio se sonrió y se volvió dándole la Espalda.

El rubio caballero de la sexta casa miraba sonriente hacia su compañero ,el pelilila se encontraba con los ojos cerrados sentado en unos de los cojines en posición de loto ,tenía frente a él una tarea por demás titánica pues sabía de antemano los sentimientos del ariano hacia el guardián de la tercera casa Saga de Géminis , pero algo con que no contaba era con que el joven fuera en extremo pudoroso y enormemente tímido y era ese el motivo principal por el cual se inhibía con el apuesto gemelo callando sus sentimientos .

CONTINUARA….


	5. DIA DE RELAX-PARTE I

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Masami Kurumada. **

…**.**

**DIA DE RELAX-PARTE I**

O.O.O

Llevaba quince minutos esperando, por al menos una silaba de su amigo y camarada, pero al parecer a Shion se le había adormecido la lengua puesto que, no ha emitido vocablo alguno y el ahora impaciente santo de libra esta que casi se come las uñas en desesperación, al no saber el contenido de la carta que minutos atrás, acababa de leer Shion, y para colmo de males este había quemado la misiva ante los desorbitados ojos del librano. Shion con la misma ceremonia con que acostumbraba realizar sus funciones, se levantó del sillón que ocupaba y se acercó hasta los ventanales contemplando el exterior, una disimulada tos a sus espaldas lo volvió a la realidad, al girar su cuerpo vio la expresión desconcertada de Docko quien al no poder aguantarse más exclamo …

-por todos los cielos Shion …llevo horas aquí y ni siquiera te has dignado a dirigirme la palabra..

-primero no llevas horas, apenas diecisiete minutos – había llevado la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba el chino allí-, segundo no es una plática lo que te ha motivado a quedarte aquí, sino el enterarte del contenido de la carta que hace unos momentos queme...Y por último creí haberte encargado junto a saga realizar un censo de toda la población del santuario.

-ya se está encargando de ello Saga y Kanon –al ver la expresión de desconcierto en el rosto de Shion – si ya se ese muchacho se evade de la mayoría de las tareas que se le asigna, pero esta vez acepto a trabajar junto a Saga.

-y por casualidad no será el quien se ofreció a hacer la encuesta en el recinto de las amazonas –el peliverde negó con la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo.

-cerca, cerca amigo, pero no pienso decirte más, a menos que me digas que contenía ese sobre

-si lo hago, dejas de revolotear en el templo y por fin te dedicas a custodiar el tuyo que lo tienes bastante abandonado - Docko en respuesta se sonrió mientras cruzaba los dedos detrás de la nuca al tiempo que se acomodaba cómodamente en el sillón

-sabes que no puedo prometer eso porque ya prometí no dejarte solo en los asuntos del santuario

-muy a mi pesar

-ya que tiene el sobre

-una carta –

-Ya sé que una carta, pero que dice

-no habla

-ya sé que no habla…Shion, por favor –el patriarca suspiro derrotado, sin duda la influencia de Kanon milo y Aioria le estaba haciendo mal a su amigo –que dice el contenido .

-es una petición de Athena, requiere mi presencia en Japón hoy por la noche o a más tardar mañana por la mañana.

-ah es eso, tendremos que ausentarnos

-no corras Docko, la misiva dice claramente Shion patriarca del santuario, tu no vienes conmigo

Luego de tres horas, un fastidiado lemuriano con la paciencia al límite, sacaba a empellones a un castaño de sus aposentos privados, de un tiempo a esta parte el antiguo maestro había dado un vuelco radical a su carácter, una vez cerrada la puerta camino hasta el escritorio de caoba y empezó a redactar las prioridades de los próximos tres días.

Uno de los motivos por el cual Shion se resistía a abandonar el santuario , era el delegar a un reemplazo , alguien quien se encargue de los asuntos de índole interno, así como de las misiones , antaño solía dejar esta labor en manos de un santo de plata ya que los dorados aun eran niños o carecían de la experiencia requerida , lamentablemente el santo en quien confiaba ya no se encontraba presente ,pero contaba con otro que había logrado acoplarse al trabajo administrativo ,solo que hasta la fecha no le había dejado la posta , siempre era Docko quien asumía dicha labor, pero al chino se le había ocurrido la genial idea de sacudirse esta vez .

Otro asunto era los trabajos, las guardias y los entrenamientos de los dorados , pues su principal dolor de cabeza , milo de escorpio ,estaba próximo a llegar de su misión y sin duda haría de las suyas en su ausencia ….leía los informes de las guardias ,el reclutamiento de nuevos aprendices, a la vez tomaba entre sus manos un talonario de tickets … lo ojeaba una y otra vez preguntándose si sería buena idea al cabo de varios minutos ya lo tenía decidido . Empleando su cosmos transporto al santo de libra hasta su despacho.

-Shion no hagas eso…-Docko estaba algo aturdido al verse en el despacho del patriarca luego de estar bajando tranquilamente a su templo, sorpresivamente abrazo por la espalda al peliverde susurrándole en un tono meloso al oído , – tanto me extrañas ovejita – de un ágil movimiento Shion lo aparto quedando este en el suelo de sentón –auchh…

-Docko te he dicho infinidad de veces que no te juegues de esta forma…la última vez tuve que explicarle a Kiki que era una broma tuya y que no éramos pareja

-no seas tan serio Shion, envejecerás pronto, ja,ja,ja…dime para que soy bueno

-en verdad para poco... –el aludido se carcajeo descaradamente, Shion ignoro la risa –reúne a la orden dorada en el salón de reuniones ahora, se suspende la reunión de la tarde y el almuerzo del fin de semana

No le quedaba de otra que obedecer y descender nuevamente por cada templo a avisar a su respectivo guardián, acerca de la orden del patriarca.

O.O.O

Al día siguiente el caballero de escorpio regresaba de una misión a la que fue enviado ,ignoraba lo que había sucedido en el almuerzo del templo el día que partió, pues la orden era partir de inmediato ,los pergaminos que le solicito el patriarca ya los traía de regreso ,no pensó que los encontraría en su isla natal , al estar allí no dudo en tomarse unos días más y visitar su lugar de entrenamiento y por qué no afinar una de sus técnicas la cual consistían en usar su restricción para no solo inmovilizar a su oponente sino también bloquear el cosmos . Luego se encargaría de recorrer la isla por completo .

Pero como todo viaje este llegaba a su fin y ya estaba de regreso ,había alcanzado la entrada de Aries y se anunció con su cosmos, siendo recibido por el primer guardián quien salía de los interiores con un mandil puesto, este se hallaba trabajando en su taller pero no reparando armaduras, sino en otra de sus pasiones La pintura ,le saludo y luego de unas palabras prosiguió su camino paso tauro sin novedad hasta llegar a géminis solo deseaba no encontrarse con el gemelo mayor, ya que el solo recordar la escena de la cocina con el francés le hacía hervir la sangre, paso rápidamente al parecer ninguno de los dos géminis se encontraba allí.

Continuo hasta virgo ya estaba cansado ,pero igual saludo amablemente al rubio y continuo , ya completamente agotado hasta entrar a su templo y le sorprendió encontrar allí al gemelo menor y a Aioria, quienes estaban cómodamente sentados con unas cervezas en mano platicando ,como si se hallaran en su respectiva casa y no en una ajena aprovechando la ausencia de su custodio ,pero este no se apareció sino que espero tras unos de los pilares y escucho la conversación que allí sostenían ..

-no será que el que tiene interés en el eres tu…y no el tra ..tu hermano – respondió Aioria

-no es mi tipo ..Aunque no voy a negar que tiene un rostro hermoso y un cuerpo apetitoso ..Pero así como es de apariencia frágil y delicada también tiene un gran poder y no quisiera provocarlo a usarlo contra mi…Camus es…

-es un desvergonzado y un fácil ..-arremetió con odio el escorpión que hacia su ingreso a la sala- y ustedes que hacen aquí…sin mi permiso

-tranquilo bicho…sabíamos que llegarías hoy…bueno era anteayer, pero igual ya estamos aquí y que mejor que salir a dar un paseo por el pueblo hay una feria que se ha instalado hace pocos días y el patriarca dio su consentimiento para visitarla incluso nos dio unos pases -informo Aioria agitando unos tickets en sus manos

-que Shion dio permiso a toda la orden de ausentarse de las doce casas y facilito las entradas…es una broma, cada que alguno de nosotros nos evadimos pone el grito al cielo y nos reta, por qué este cambio

-dice que no hemos tenido un día de relax en algún tiempo y que mejor que salir todos y divertirnos SANAMENTE –en gemelo remarco esto última palabra –

-ya y alguien piensa hacerle caso

-yo no.-dijo leo

-yo tampoco- sonrió el gemelo

-creo que me animara ese paseo y que novedades en mis días de ausencia –

-la verdad no mucho...lo mismo de siempre .las guardias, los entrenamientos y que se suspendió la reunión de ayer y el almuerzo del fin de semana, porque nuestro querido patriarca salió a Japón por encargo de nuestra diosa. Así que tendremos tres días de farra -el castaño levantándose perezosamente del sofá -bueno ahora voy a ver a mi hermano le entregare sus pases. Nos vemos chicos, repórtate de inmediato Milo o nos marchamos sin ti…

Una vez que el castaño abandono la estancia de escorpio se quedaron solos kanon y milo que había dejado su morral tirado a un lado de la sala.

-ahora me dirás porque te tardaste dos días más en volver…y no me digas que tu vuelo salió retasado porque sé que no es cierto…donde te metiste y con quien

-esta vez kanon me he portado bien, fui a la isla conseguí los pergaminos y me tome unos días visitando algunas lugares y personas a las que no veía desde tiempo atrás, no me perdí con ningún amante si eso es lo que estás pensando

-digamos que te creo,…sigues enojado con Camus, no seas testarudo vas a perderlo por tu estupidez aun estas a tiempo de recuperar su amistad y tal vez en un futuro llegar a algo mas.

-escucha kanon el que seas mi amigo no te da derecho a inmiscuirte en mis asuntos si decido o no perdonar a ese traidor y desleal es muy mi asunto y no sé de donde sacas que estoy enamorado de el

-Milo crees que no conozco algunas aptitudes tuyas, las miradas que le lanzas cuando crees que nadie te ve, las veces en las que has reprimido tus ganas de saltarle encima y asaltar sus labios, estas que ardes de deseo por él, deja de lado tu estúpido orgullo busca acercarte a Camus aun estas a tiempo ….

No espero a que el escorpiano le replique abandono la octava casa ,era mejor dejarlo solo conocía a su amigo y sabía que estaba por estallar se mantendría cerca para evitar que cometa una locura o de plano le dé en bandeja al francés a su hermano , era conocedor de los sentimientos de su hermano como de su amigo por el santo de acuario ,eso lo llevaba a estar entre dos fuegos, por un lado saga que no ocultaba su interés en el chico y por otro milo que cegado por su orgullo no se atrevía a admitir que amaba al francés ,pero quien finalmente tomaría la decisión sería sin duda Camus , y la incógnita eran los sentimientos del custodio de la onceava casa pues la forma en la que se conducía ,hacía pensar al resto que no hubiera alguien que le interesara sentimentalmente .

Pronto se acercaría la hora en la que tenían que bajar al pueblo y lo que llamo su atención era su gemelo ,raras veces se entusiasmaba con algo y le sorprendió oírlo feliz tarareando una canción mientras se daba un baño , de ello deducía que se tardaría un muy buen rato en salir y como otras veces él tendría que conformarse con una ducha rápida , ahora quien sería el afortunado ,que le prestaría la ducha , ya se había servido de cáncer y tauro en su momento y estos no le permitirían la entrada a su templo nuevamente así que solo quedaban los siguientes …hummm Aries ni hablar , cierto pelilila era la debilidad paternal de un Lemuriano que vestía las túnicas patriarcales y en ese territorio no metía las narices y el otro era Aioria ,era bien tolerado en la quinta casa, solo esperaba no encontrarse a cierta amazona que ya se la tenía jurada .

O.O.O

Un pelinegro se encontraba acomodando unos documentos en el pequeño despacho que poseía en el templo el cual custodiaba ,estaba por guardar unas libretas con unos apuntes en una de las gavetas del escritorio cuando se topó con unos tickets naranja ,sonrió para sí y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana que daba vista al templo que seguía al suyo ,no esperando más tomo los ticket y se encamino escaleras arriba pues ya se imaginaba que cierto chico peliturqueza buscaría escabullirse del paseo y el patriarca fue claro todos o ninguno y él se encargaría de sacar el joven de su templo, así tenga que llevarlo a rastras ,claro primero lo primero y esto es encontrarlo pues Camus solía esconderse muy bien en su templo cuando no quería ser molestado o sacado de su seguro refugio .

-Camus…Camus-llamo el español – sé que estas aquí – giro la manija y entro afortunadamente no le había puesto el pestillo –Camus no te escondas puedo sentir tu cosmos –siguió caminando hasta llegar al estudio pero no lo encontró aunque podía percibir ligeramente su cosmos este de seguro estaba tranquilamente en un sillón reclinable leyendo absorto un libro.

Efectivamente así lo hayo en una estancia pequeña, estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón reclinable con un libro de pasta gruesa el cual capturaba toda su atención ,no emitió sonido alguno se dedicó a observar el lugar, este tenía un acceso a la parte posterior del templo en el cual había un pequeño jardín con algunos arbustos de rosas cortesía de afrodita ,otras plantas que no conocía mucho pero que daban al vergel un toque paradisiaco y es que ya se imaginaba haciendo una barbacoa allí en el atardecer de un otoño ,dejo de volar su imaginación y dio unos pasos para aproximarse hasta el francés que parecía no haber notado su presencia .

-no me escuchaste, te llame varias veces

-ya me encontraste –le respondió sin apartar su mirada del libro que leía – no tenemos que ir al templo

-no vine a eso...lo haz olvidado la feria – en un movimiento rápido le arrebato el libro – hummm interesante Balzac

-dame eso –estiro el brazo para recuperarlo a lo que el otro lo levanto hacia arriba impidiéndole alcanzarlo

-ah..Ah.. Saga está esperándonos -ahora poniendo el texto tras su espalda -

-está bien ..Adelántense ustedes yo los alcanzo luego –dijo el francés con todas las intenciones de no salir de su templo

-buen intento Camus no saldré de tu templo solo así que moviéndote.

-al menos déjame guardar el libro en la biblioteca

-bueno vamos –lo acompaño hasta su estudio a dejar el libro de allí el joven dirigió sus pasos hasta su dormitorio siendo siempre seguido del español a muy poca distancia –también vas a entrar al baño conmigo

-no te escaparas por la ventana

-SHURA…espérame en la entrada dije que iré….-se encerró dando un sonoro portazo, pero ya vería la forma de cobrárselas a su entrometido compañero, mira que amenazarlo con hacer tiras todos los tomos que tenía en su biblioteca solo para que no se escapara.

El joven solo bufo pues lo último que quería era salir a recorrer el pueblo y menos le llamaba la atención la susodicha feria, porque demás sabia quien estaría allí, pues sintió el cosmos del caballero de escorpio dos horas antes ingresando al refugio y no soportaría que nuevamente le mire con rencor y desconfianza, a la menor oportunidad se regresaba al santuario.

Si algo tenía que agradecerle a Shura era que este se había enfrentado a Milo y defendido de sus agresiones en más de una oportunidad ,por ello ahora que estaba por atravesar la octava casa agradecía que el español este a su lado, pues milo en dos ocasiones no le permitió pasar siendo muy agresivo . Afortunadamente pasaron sin contratiempos las siguientes o estaban vacías o su guardián simplemente les ignoraría, en el caso de la sexta casa, lo que no sucedería en la casa de leo, pues este si se encontraba allí pero no solo sino con Aioros y el león sabía que estando su hermano cerca tenía que comportarse o de un jalón de orejas no lo libraba nadie.

La casa de cáncer estaba afrodita esperando al cangrejo que maldita la gracia le hacía tener que ir a un lugar donde las personas ríen ,se divierten juegan y en general la pasan bien ,el preferiría quedarse solo sin que nadie le moleste, bueno nadie se les acercaba aparte de piscis pero este ya ni contaba y era precisamente este santo el que lo convenció de ir, pero le advirtió que a la primera broma ,mofa , burla de algún mocoso idiota se aseguraría de mandarlo de paseo por el yomotsu .su compañero y amigo solo se encogió de hombros y le sugirió que usara algo informal y era este el motivo por el cual el muchacho de piscis estaba esperando en la entrada a los privados de cáncer cuando vio acercarse a los otros dos caballeros y vio su oportunidad..

-hola chicos –saludo amablemente el de piscis -ya de camino al pueblo…

-hola afrodita ..si recogeremos a saga y luego nos vamos he oído que hay muchas novedades de diferentes lugares del mudo ..Te veo muy emocionado – le dijo el español

-tanto como Camus –le dijo sonriente pues conocía al francés a lo que este solo rodo los ojos –por lo que veo vas con el mismo entusiasmo que Ángelo -demasiado tarde pues los otros dos presentes giraron su rostro encarándolo y preguntándole mas con la mirada que con palabras -…ehmm ..Digo mascara…ay por favor no le digan me matara

-su nombre real es ANGELO ..Quien lo hubiera imaginado

-Camus, Shura por favor no se lo mencionen…ha guardado celosamente su nombre si sabe que lo divulgue… me mata

-descuida afro su secreto está seguro con nosotros ,pero para la próxima procura que no sean otros lo que lo escuchen por que no tendrán piedad de el –comento Camus al mismo tiempo que reprimía una risa y salía de la casa de cáncer junto con el español .

Mientras descendían hasta géminis , sintieron dos cosmos elevándose violentamente en la tercera casa preocupados ambos corrieron lo que restaba de distancia para alcanzar la salida del templo de los gemelos, para cuando llegaron de la misma forma que los cosmos se elevaron disminuyeron, pero no así los gritos ,estaban por alcanzar la puerta cuando esta se abrió y salió disparado un gemelo por la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro supusieron que era Kanon y le había echo otra de las suyas a Saga .

-podrás comprarte otra Sagaaaa …..Permiso, hola Camus Shura…adiós…

Ambos caballeros solo se miraron para luego de unos segundos vislumbraron a Saga saliendo con el rostro aun caldeado por el disgusto sufrido.

O.O.O

En el primer templo se encontraban Mu y Aldebarán el primero ansioso pues esperaba ir al pueblo acompañado del gemelo de sus sueños, pero para ello debía deshacerse de su amigo, había sido muy bueno si, pero si seguía saliendo solo con ellos nunca iba a lograr que saga se fijara en él y esta vez en cuanto atravesara por su casa él le daría el encuentro y sutilmente le sugeriría ir juntos al pueblo claro si lograba zafarse de Aldebarán.

-Ya estás listo mu –pregunto el enorme caballero de tauro a la entrada de la parte posterior del templo, siendo recibido por Mu.

-ehh aún no ..Pero no te preocupes por mi si deseas adelantarte puedes hacerlo yo aún demorare un poco –

-no hay prisas .. Te esperare

-si claro-no resulto tendría que buscar otra forma sutil –ya…haz almorzado…

-no aun no ..Tu

-tampoco…creo que tengo algo por aquí…ponte cómodo –ponerse cómodo, ¿dónde? Se preguntaba a la vez que se mesaba los cabellos Aldebarán, pues no había muchos lugares donde acomodarse allí fuera.-que cabeza la mía no prepare nada hoy -sonrió pero los nervios están por hacer presa de el –ehh si quieres ir y tomar algo por mi está bien .

-no estoy bien así ..ve termina lo que estabas haciendo yo te espero

-si claro -"como le digo que deseo ir acompañado de otra persona " ay mu eres un menso ahora tendré que buscar otra forma para librarme de alde "iba pensando el ariano que daba vueltas en el recibidor , ya se acercaba la hora y aún estaba allí decidió volver a salir no lo noto pero estaba algo nervioso e impaciente .

-todo bien mu

-eh, si claro…parece que lloverá, puedes ir por tu abrigo –le dedico una nerviosa sonrisa

El toro observo el cielo completamente despejado sin rastro de nubes que indicaran una lluvia -me parece o quieres que me vaya Mu...es eso –si grandote, buenote, y todo lo demás pero no tonto –

-no como crees …solo que me preocupo por ti ..Ufff-estuvo cerca pensó el carnero

-oh.. Gracias ..-observo como el de cabellera lila miraba insistentemente hacia arriba a las casas superiores - esperas a alguien Mu

-ahhh…si –metió la pata pero no todo estaba perdido pues en ese momento caminaba hacia ellos el caballero de virgo - si a shaka le invite para que vayamos juntos

-que buen amigo eres…ve termina lo que tienes que hacer shaka y yo nos haremos compañía

-si, si claro…gracias

De vuelta a su casa pensaba en como deshacerse ahora de sus dos amigos lo intento con Aldebarán, solo obvio un detalle él no era cáncer, ni Milo ni ninguno de sus compañeros pues cada quien tenía una personalidad muy pero muy diferente a la de él …y con estos pensamientos se sentó pesadamente en un mueble que tenía en su recibidor …mientras en los exteriores se encontraban los otros dos jóvenes .

-en serio , está tratando de zafarse de nosotros, bueno en este caso de ti -sonrió el rubio

-Mu nunca ha tenido un comportamiento descortés por ello me sorprendió su aptitud de hace un rato

-con que es eso -el rubio recordó que mientras descendía a la casa de Aries, se topó con Camus Shura en géminis en compañía de saga y para evitarle una pena al joven sería mejor que se dirigieran al pueblo antes de cruzarse con los otros.

-te refieres a saga –agrego Aldebarán

-te lo ha dicho

-no…solo basta ver como lo mira con ojito de borrego a medio morir, como si no hubiera otros hombres en la tierra

-solo tiene ojos para el –suspiro el rubio –quiero mucho a Mu y no quisiera que sufra una decepción

-lo dices por Saga y Camus

-si Saga solo tiene ojos para Camus .aunque él no se haya dado cuenta

-pues será mejor que pienses en algo y rápido pues tres cosmos se dirigen hacia nosotros

-Mu...ya nos vamos –pregunto el rubio quien se adentró hasta la modesta salita del ariano- que haces –viendo al joven recostado en el sofá

-pueden adelantarse por favor tengo un poco de jaque…-el rubio lo interrumpió

-no seas patético…tú no tienes jaqueca Mu,-le regaño el rubio mientras lo sacaba casi a rastras hacia la entrada – no sé qué tienes en mente pero estoy seguro que no es lo que te sugerí

-dijiste que provocara un acercamiento con Saga y eso estoy tratando de hacer

-tiene que ser de forma sutil y para ello nos tienes para ayudarte mu –el podemos no pasó desapercibido para el pelilila

-le dijiste a alde…

-yo ..No él ya lo sabía además trataste de echarlo de aquí hace un rato y más claro ni el agua.

-yo lo siento..

-te disculparas con el luego ahora andando carnero

-no me digas así ..ya hasta pareces milo o kanon

Ambos rieron y junto con Aldebarán se encaminaron hasta el pueblo , a la famosa feria que traía a algunos entusiasmados a otros indiferentes ,como era de suponerse cada grupo tomo rumbo diferente, unos querían conocer de las costumbres y formas de vida de las diferentes países que habían participado ,a otros les llamaba más la atención los juegos de destreza y puntería así como los juegos mecánicos que se habían instalado ,por su lado otro grupo prefirió dar un recorrido completo sin perderse de nada …

Continuara….


	6. DIA DE RELAX -PARTE II

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**.

**DIA DE RELAX PARTE-2**

O.O.O

Milo de escorpio bajaba veloz las escalinatas, mientras brincaba por los riscos para acortar distancias farfullaba en contra del león así como del ex–marina, pues sus bien intencionados amigos no lo esperaron para descender sino que se habían marchado solos, no fueron los únicos pues las demás casas estaban vacías, le sorprendió que los tranquilos de aries y virgo también no estén en sus templos.

Ya había dejado el santuario atrás, y ya podía observar las carpas dispuestas una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, cuando llego a los primeros puestos saco un móvil y marco, a la tercera timbrada contestaron del otro lado

-claro que soy yo , quien más te iba a llamar gato ,por qué no me esperaste ...los stand son de color amarillo por donde estas… ya pasando los juegos ..voy para alla,no tardo –colgó y guardo el móvil en su pantalón camino por los primeros puestos ,mirando extasiado con una sonrisa risueña en el rostro ,parecía un niño en una tienda de juguetes preguntaba por todo lo que veía ,paso de inmediato a otros puestos estos tenían gran variedad de pulseras hechas artesanalmente ,miraba todas ,se las probaba todas ,continuo caminando encontró un puesto que ofrecía piedras de colores y lámparas hechas de cuarzos .

-sabía que te distraerías en cualquier parte –una voz a sus espalda lo despabilo cuando volteo a ver tenía en frente a Kanon, este vestía uno jean negros una camisa sin mangas blanco, para terminar el atuendo una cadena gruesa y llevaba una argolla en el lóbulo izquierdo -el minino se fue con Aioros a los juegos de destreza.

-donde te la hiciste –indicando la argollita –yo quiero una igual…donde es, vamos Kanon

-está bien pero solo para que no me molestes mas.-Kanon guio a milo por entre los módulos , hasta llegar a unos esotéricos , y de tatuajes les mostraron una infinidad de pendiente , tipo argollas , en forma de cruz, con plumas etc...Milo miraba extasiado todos y no sabía por cual decidirse hasta que vio en una vitrina una pulsera en plata con un escorpión labrado, como atraído por un imán se dirigió hasta el escaparate, sin despegar la mirada de la joya que había capturado su atención.

-esta cuanto esta –pregunto al joven dependiente

-ciento cuarenta euros…es de plata la placa tiene un diseño y se le puede grabar la dedicatoria que desee.

-y este otro de aquí –señalo una cadena con un escorpión tallado en piedra celeste –de que material es .no es plata

-es una aleación de metales resistente a las bajas como altas temperaturas, la piedra es cuarzo celeste del Brasil y la orfebrería es realizada a mano.

-lo llevo –concluyo feliz el griego menor

-milo no sabes cuánto cuesta

-si llevo ambos…cuanto sale

-MILO…contrólate, joven cuanto es por los dos

-ambos ..Permítame –el chico atravesó unas cortinas y luego salió un hombre algo mayor y observo a los dos griegos ,luego de cruzar unas palabras con el joven este regreso con una sonrisa en el rostro pues iba a hacer su venta del día – disculpen la demora serian ochocientos noventa por los dos .

El escorpio, sin meditar ni pensar demasiado saco su cartera y le alargo nueve billetes de cien, ante la acción el marina solo rodo los ojos, el sin duda empleando sus artes de persuasión lo hubiera conseguido a mitad de precio, no cabía duda que el bicho no tenía remedio y mejor ni discutirle, antes que termine arruinado lo saco de allí pues ya estaba viendo otros productos

-en serio milo ,como fuiste a pagar esa cantidad sin pedir siquiera una rebaja ,por lo mucho yo lo hubiera hecho quedar en quinientas hasta menos ..

-ya no me regañes ,, a mí me gustaron –se veía feliz Kanon prefirió no decir nada más ,después de muchos días de estar asariado y malhumorado el muchacho parecía estar disfrutando ese momento –puede que luego regrese por la pulserita chiquita

-ya tienes esa por la cual te has asaltado tú mismo.

-la otra no es para mí –Kanon se sonrió internamente sin duda milo estaba pensando de otra forma en Camus, le alegraba que sus palabras hagan recapacitar al chico –es para HECTOR- pronuncio orgulloso

-QUE… PARA TU ALACRAN-el gemelo se escandalizo, él pensó que el escorpio lo había escuchado horas antes y cambiado un poco su aptitud pero ya veía que solo fue un espejismo de su parte.

-se llama Héctor y está algo resentido porque no le traje nada de mi viaje y es una forma de que me perdone el haberle abandonado por una semana.

-milo es un arácnido..-fue interrumpido por el otro

-ni se te ocurra mencionar esa palabra en su presencia, por qué herirás sus sentimientos

-no tienes remedio bicho…a veces me pregunto cómo conseguiste tu armadura

-no querrás saberlo Kanon –sonrió pícaro, el gemelo lo miro espantado.

Haciendo un acopio de paciencia Kanon arrastro al otro griego por entre las personas que deambulaban para sacarlo de ahí, y llevarlo con los otros pues otro arrebato del muchacho y terminaría arruinado, bueno ya casi lo estaba, casi podía asegurar que Milo echo mano de parte de sus ahorros antes de abandonar el santuario .

O.O.O

-déjame intentarlo…-pedía el joven castaño de leo a su hermano el cual sostenía una escopeta de dardos – vamos Aioros yo también quiero probar

-solo está más y te ganare ese león gigante – a su lado derecho ya llevaba tres osos, una jirafa un tren eléctrico, un set de autos en miniatura de colección –guau venga mi premio –festejo el de sagitario no por nada era el mejor arquero.

-no es justo ya te llevaste todos los mejores…mejor dicho todos -se quejó el menor –oiga que hace le pregunto al dependiente del puesto que estaba recogiendo los pocos premios que le quedaban

-pues que cree – le respondió este enojado

-pero yo aún no tiro –mirando a su hermano –Aioros

- va a cerrar ..Pero si aún quedan algunos premios más ..por favor solo una más la última …-le hablo bajito –no va a acertar ninguna créame –el dependiente aunque dudándolo acepto

-está bien solo la última pues ya no me quedan más peluches gigantes y tengo que comprar mas

El castaño se acomodó en la misma distancia que su hermano ,cinco pasos atrás de la línea de tiro ,acomodo la escopeta y tiro ..

-auchhhh…fíjate gato el blanco está dentro no en mi brazo ..Gruño kanon que justamente venia por un costado acompañado de milo y el dardo le dio en el brazo – mejor deja eso para el experto de tu hermano…que así el que terminara arruinado serás tú y no el dueño de la tienda

-pero no entiendo aioros no fallo ninguna ..Me cambio la escopeta deme otra –así lo hizo el dependiente y el resultado volvió a ser el mismo –pero que - el dardo se volvió a desviar pero no le dio a ninguno de los que allí se encontraban porque estos más listos se habían colocado detrás del león –no no me iré de aquí hasta acertar al menos a uno…. Tome otra ronda más…-al cabo de un muy buen rato –ya no me queda monedas kanon me prestas –ante la negativa del gemelo – hermano –igual un no rotundo –no sean así por favor

-ya acéptalo Aioria tu no naciste para el tiro al blanco ..Sino para dar golpes a lo bruto, ya déjalo -le pidió el gemelo pero el otro seguía terco - lo desmayo -pregunto mirando al arquero quien negó con la cabeza alejándose pues ese era la única forma de sacar a su terco hermano del tiro al blanco siendo imitado por Kanon y Milo, que ayudaba a cargar los premios ganados por sagitario

O.O.O

Frente a la entrada de una de las atracciones un peliceleste observaba curioso todo a su alrededor , sostenía en sus manos varios tiquecitos de color naranja ,vio a un grupo de muchachos como de su misma edad ir corriendo hasta la boletería y luego dirigirse también corriendo hasta un hombre que aguardaba en la entrada ,al ser la primera vez que salía en plan de diversión estaba emocionado pues podía ser como cualquier otro joven de veintitrés años, a su lado, no, ya no estaba a su lado mascara se había apartado bastante dejándolo solo no perdió tiempo y le dio alcance

-mira Ángelo.-afrodita señalaba un enorme cartel con grandes letras a todo color -no te apetece ir a dar un vistazo.

-bah..Si tanto quieres ir, ve tu yo me quedo aquí -bufo molesto cáncer quien no veía horas de largarse de allí – además dudo mucho que algo de lo que hay ahí dentro cause escalofríos

-si no entramos no lo sabremos, vamos ya tenemos las entradas - en este momento se acercan tres jóvenes Mu, Shaka y Aldebarán, el primero y el ultimo con un cono enorme de canchitas –hola chicos van a entrar -saludo alegre a los recién llegados

-ahí ya tienes compañía –trato de sacudirse el cangrejo.

-no creo que sea buena idea -argumento mu

-por qué…los vi entrando a algunos juegos-pregunto afro

-a mu le asustan estas cosas, je, je,je no es así amigo -lo delato Aldebarán mientras que el ariano lo fulminaba con la mirada - pues yo si voy vienes shaka

-bueno ..Seguro que eso da miedo

-eso dicen. Por que

-porque si no ...me encargare de ponerle los pelos de punta a ustedes si nada pasa ahí dentro –les amenazo el rubio pero al mismo tiempo emitió una suave sonrisa, el resto no sabía si era broma o les estaba hablando en serio y la sonrisa era por lo que les deparaba más tarde .

-vamos mascara ya viste hasta Shaka vendrá…porfa no te hagas derogar –le suplico el sueco

-solo si el carnero va –no es que le interesara pero asustar al borrego predilecto de Shion era algo que no podía hacer todos los días después de todo podría resultar ser divertida la situación ..Invito a un muy dudoso Mu a seguirlos.

Se pusieron a la fila para abordar un trineo con capacidad para seis personas, como ellos eran solamente cinco, el rubio se ubicó en el primer asiento doble el solo, en el segundo iban Aldebarán con Mu y en el último afrodita y mascara.

Empezó a avanzar lentamente al mismo tiempo oían los gritos de los pasajeros del trineo que los precedía ..

-ah música para mis oídos –se alegró el psicópata de mascara para horror de los demás –

Cuando avanzaron un poco cruzaron unas cortinas para adentrarse en un túnel lóbrego y frio estaba obscuro , apenas si se escuchaba la respiración acompasada de cada uno, había telas de arañas por doquier pero la imagen que tenían en frente no era precisamente tétrica al menos no para el gusto de ellos ,mu ya se encontraba relajado si toda la travesía era así no tenía por qué sentir aprehensión ,algunos murciélagos de jebe cruzándose por delante de ellos y uno que otro grito proveniente de alguna grabación era lo único a los que los santos pensaron que sería la atracción,

-creo que podre traer a Kiki –menciono un más tranquilo ariano

-esto no asusta ni a un niño –bufo Aldebarán pues ya creía que eso era todo

-miren eso se supone que es …hummm de Transilvania ..Como se llama mascara-pregunto el sueco mientras miraba arrobado hacia un extremo

-Drácula

-ah si ese saldrá de ese ataúd –volvió a señalar el santo.

Efectivamente de una caja colocada a un lado del túnel la cual se abrió salió extendiendo los brazos un maniquí espantosamente maquillado, que más causaba risa que miedo…cuando de pronto mu diviso a unos metros adelante una joven que caminaba hacia ellos vestía como cualquier muchacha de dieciséis o disisiete años, iba con la cabeza algo gacha cuando paso cerca justamente al lado de donde se encontraba el ariano, este queriendo ser amable le hablo.

-niña no debiste bajarte del trineo …te perdiste ..

En ese momento la niña levanto su rostro y una mirada lacrimosa dirigió al carnero, pero de inmediato esta se transformó en una horrenda imagen con los ojos desorbitados escurriendo sangre emitiendo un grito espantoso de ultratumba ,abalanzándose hacia el trineo y atravesándolo de lado a lado para desaparecer al otro extremo ,

La reacción era de esperarse mu pego el grito lo mismo que Aldebarán quien trato de contener al ariano que dé la impresión se había incorporado y trato de salirse del trineo, lo mismo sucedió con afrodita que se lanzó a los brazos de mascara, el cual le hizo el quite de inmediato, Shaka también grito pero no tanto por el susto sino de la impresión de oír gritar a los demás…

-que fue eso –preguntó un agitado Aldebarán –estas bien mu-el carnero miraba para todos lados

-no no lo estoy…quiero salir de aquí. Y ni loco traigo a Kiki a este lugar –era obvio el pelilila la había pasado mal

-vamos mu te has enfrentado a espectros...no me digas que te asusta esto

-en primer lugar shaka los espectros tenían rostros conocidos,- mirando significativamente a mascara y afrodita quienes solo bufaron -los primeros y los últimos no se transformaban horrorosamente

-ja, ja,ja, me hubiera gustado grabar tu rostro carnero -se burlaba el italiano – eso fue solo una proyección

-proyección y todo pero muy real caballero -afirmó Aldebarán -al menos Shaka pego el grito no fuimos los únicos

Mientras entablaban esa conversación, el rubio había cerrado los ojos ,no sería sorprendido como mu ,se mantenía en un estado tranquilo y relajado como si nada lo pudiese molestar de momento sintió algo que le roso la pierna ..Asientos más atrás afrodita también sintió que le acariciaban la espalda, le dio un pequeño golpe a mascara susurrándole "tranquilo cangrejo" a lo que el otro solo atino a mirarle como a bicho raro, no habia avanzado mucho el trineo cuando el rubio les increpo que dejaran de molestarle

-ya déjense de eso que no es gracioso -les reto

-que pasa no hemos hecho nada –le dijo mu que aún estaba algo nervioso

-ya mascara…me haces cosquillas -afrodita empujo a su amigo asumiendo que quien lo tocaba era el italiano

-qué te pasa yo no te estoy tocando

-OTRA VEZ…- el rubio se volvió mirando furioso a los de atrás, de seguro pensó querían jugarle una broma , pero lo que encontró fue a mu que estaba más pálido de lo que era lo mismo que los otros -que pasa ..Porque esas caras -nuevamente sintió ese suave toque pero esta vez cerca de su hombro -mu me podrías decir….

-U.. Una –murmuro mu

-ta taran…-continuó Aldebarán

-tula -le siguió afrodita

-ENORME –concluyo mascara con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro pues el paseo al fin se estaba animando ..

Cuando afrodita vio la enorme tarántula en el hombro de shaka y empezó a sentir ese cosquilleo otra vez en su espalda comprendió que no era mascara el que le estaba haciendo cosquillas sino todo lo contrario, él tenía otra enorme arácnido caminando por su espalda, sin quererlo todavía levanto sus ojos hacia arriba y vio el techo cubierto de muchas arañas patas largas y peludas las cuales les parecía mirar…no lo soporto mas

-AHHHH…sáquenme de aquí ..Están por todos lados

Se paró súbitamente espantando a la intrusa que tenía prendida encima, arrojándola lejos de si pero se desasía de una y le caían tres más, dos asientos adelante la mascota que tenía el rubio sujeta como un prendedor sobre su hombro, de un salto llego hasta los cabellos del rubio pero no fue la única le empezaron a aterrizar mas pero no solo a él sino a los demás ,no bastaba con quitarse la que tenía encima pues en medio de la desesperación arrojaba los arácnidos a los otros que en medio de la confusión terminaron en medio de gritos y manotazos que se sucedían uno tras otro .

El interior era en penumbras, motivo por lo cual, cualquier rose que sentía lo atribuían a un nuevo ataque de arácnidos , se comenzaban a mover otra vez y todos sin excepción miraban a todos lados ,estaban en medio de una psicosis y al menos uno terminaría con fobia a las arañas .

-juro que en mi vida vuelvo a ver una araña con los mismos ojos -comento el rubio que tenía el cabello algo desmarañado pues en medio de los gritos y para quitarles los bichos tanto Aldebarán como los otros le habían manoteado la cabeza dejándolo despeinado.-por cierto Aldebarán tenías que eliminar a las arañas no a mi …-le señalo con un gesto una de sus mejillas más sonrosada que la otra producto de un certero golpazo de parte del toro ,y un lapo de Aldebarán es un señor lapo.

-no sabía que les tenías miedo a las tarántulas Shaka –pregunto preocupado el carnero

-te aseguro mu que ahora he desarrollado fobia a las arañas

-cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo mascara ,,no viste que fuimos atacados por enormes tarántulas asesinas –afrodita estaba descontrolado pues seguía temblando como una hoja- deja de reírte estúpido

-muero por saber que hay más adelante.

Cuando termino de pronunciar estas palabras los cuatros jóvenes que les acompañaban les miraron aterrados ..El trineo se siguió moviendo y ellos pasaron saliva.

Pasaron por otra galería que estaba en descenso era más pequeña ,para cuando el trineo doblo una curvita este pareció atascarse, pero no solo eso sino que los cinturones de seguridad también, esperaron a que el desperfecto se arreglara solo o viniera un técnico a ver la avería, pero en vez de eso nada pasaba ya habían pasado cinco minutos y mascara al querer romper el arnés que los mantenía seguros en el trineo ,estiro el brazo para alcanzar una barra de acero, al no lograrlo se lo pidió a Aldebarán que estaba en el asiento de en medio y más cerca aparte de que tenía más fuerza , lamentablemente lo que arranco no era una simple vara

-qué hiciste vaca, esa era una tubería de agua

-solo hice lo que sugeriste -respondió el aludido con el tubo de metal en las manos

-intenta con la de abajo alde, no creo que sea de agua –le sugirió afrodita, a lo que el brasileño obediente lo sujeto empleando un poco de fuerza lo arranco y el resultado….

-TU DIJISTE…debemos salir son dos tuberías –hizo fuerza para liberarse pero no lo conseguía

-ay no ..Me arruinare el cabello –se quejó afrodita mientras veía el agua salir ahora por dos extremos de la cañería rota –

-siempre lo tienes así ..no habría mucha diferencia -se burló cáncer pero al ver que el nivel del agua subía amenazando con cubrirlos empezó a hacer lo mismo que los otros empujar hacia a delante para ver si los asientos cedían un poco, pero nada el agua aumentaba rápidamente como estaban sentados, fueron cubiertos hasta dejarlos sumergidos en pocos minutos, ya estaban bajo el agua conteniendo la respiración , pero no desistían en su empeño de liberarse pues por muy santos que fuesen no eran pescados para respirar bajo el agua .

Se miraban entre ellos no podían emitir ningún grito y trataban de comunicarse con señas shaka le hizo señas a mu para que se tele transporte fuera y de paso a ellos con el, todos tocaron al ariano y luego de unos segundos…aún continuaban allí, por la desesperación no habia logrado concentrarse y aún estaban allí .

Cuando se sintieron sin esperanzas el trineo se empezó a mover, hasta emerger lentamente y lograr respirar con un poco de dificultad, no solo el trineo volvió a estar operativo sino que los arneses se soltaron solos, para estupor de los jóvenes quienes oyeron una risa macabra por todo el lugar y una música salieron del trineo y cruzaron la cortina para encontrar al otro grupo anterior que aún estaban empapados y empezaban a abandonar ese juego …

-nunca más vuelvo hacerte caso Aldebarán, casi muero ahogado, de tremendo susto y de un infarto-le reprocho el ariano que estaba empapado hasta los huesos, este estaba regañando a sus dos amigos cuando se le acerca un hombre vestido de esmoquin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-espero haya sido de su agrado el paseo -tres santos miraban furiosos al hombre quien no se dio por enterado – supongo han superado sus temores

-bromea en mi vida vuelvo a acercarme a una araña ..Tendré pesadillas con ellas –gimoteaba afrodita que aún estaba temblando

-ya se no es lo típico ..El espectro es bastante real, las tarántulas no son venenosas pero si reales espero no me hayan matado a ninguna y el agua pues rompieron la tubería no es así, bueno no importa porque el sistema para inundar ese cuarto se estropeo y el arrancar las tuberías facilito el inundamiento y el resto pues ya estaba programado…. Aquí tiene unos recuerdos de su travesía –les entrego un sobre cerrado - espero se hayan divertido y espero verlos pronto otra vez …

El hombre se alejó y los santos empezaron a revisar los sobres habían fotogramas de ellos en el túnel, en una aparecía mu brincándole encima a Aldebarán y el toro conteniéndole para que no se salga del trineo cuando el espectro de la niña se le lanzo encima, lo mismo paso con otra foto en donde afrodita se le tira encima a mascara y en otra donde mascara lo empuja a un lado.

En otra foto se ve al rubio siendo golpeado por varias manos y tirando arrojando los arácnidos a sus compañeros en la desesperación ,, continuaron ojeando las fotos hasta encontrar las que correspondía a la inundación y allí estaban plasmados en algunas ,para estas alturas ya se estaban riendo de ellos mismos de sus expresiones ,no contuvieron la risa cuando sostuvieron la foto en la que mascara tenia los cachetes inflados ,era totalmente cómica .

-no se ustedes pero si no quieren perder el respeto del resto será mejor que esto quede entre nosotros ..-sugirió Shaka lo que fue aceptado de buena gana por el resto ni locos les mostraban esas fotos a sus compañeros.

Lo que no habia sucedido en semanas una aventura en el túnel del horror lo logro, pues esta ves iban Ángelo platicando con Shaka y pasándole el brazo por los hombros a mu de manera protectora lo mismo hacia afrodita con Aldebarán bueno en ese caso fue al revés Aldebarán con afro ,, se alejaron y se dirigieron hasta una heladería .

O.O.O

Camus miraba indignado, una variedad de dulces y postres de varios lugares pero ninguno de su madre patria, camino hasta otro puesto y lo mismo nada que le interese, a su lado iba el español levantando las manos al cielo como pidiendo paciencia pues, el francés se comportaba peor que un niño berrinchudo solo le faltaba hacer la pataleta.

-me engañaste Shura .. No vuelvo a confiar en ti –

-pero los marrasquinos también son de Francia y hay otros dulces más….no seas caprichoso ah mira haz probado los panques…son ricos suaves son como algodón en el paladar

-no insistas me marcho – le paso de largo al español pero este más rápido lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo girar y regresar nuevamente a los stands -Shura que no voy

-bien te dejo ir pero solo si los pruebas

.estas loco no voy a comer eso…-al ver la cantidad de aceite que destilaba -envenénate tu

-deme dos –ignorando al menor - toma si no te gusta no te molesto mas

El francés recibió de mala gana la enorme tortilla que le ofreció Shura y emitió un gesto de desagrado cuando vio al otro darle una generosa mordida a su panque , sin estar convencido aun pellizco delicadamente un pedacito del pan y se lo llevo a los labios ,lo degusto brevemente por un instante mientras en sus rostro se dibujaba un gesto de satisfacción , sin duda el agradable sabor del pan le había gustado pues cortando con sus dedos otro pedacito se lo volvió a llevar a la boca pero esta vez sin ninguna desconfianza …

-Te convenciste ..es oriundo de sud américa , en México y en otras regiones también los preparan, cada pueblo tiene su forma de hacerlo y se diferencia de unos y otros pero en su mayoría consisten en harina, leche, huevo, levadura y en vez de hornear se fríen …en abundante aceite bien caliente

-como sabes tanto de cocina –pregunto el galo esta vez llevándose otro trozo de panque a la boca sin duda le había agradado

-pues a ti te gusta leer sobre ciencia y otros temas...a mí me apasiona la cocina y cada que encuentro un libro o una receta diferente o un plato típico de otro país pues me gusta hacerlo

-debo reconocerlo, esta delicioso, ni se nota que ha sido frita

-entonces podemos continuar

-tu ganas, por cierto donde esta saga

-espero que no se haya vuelto al santuario –no se iría dejando a Camus solo pensó el español –a dónde quieres ir

- a almorzar, me sacaste casi a rastras de mi templo ni me diste tiempo a almorzar

-que te apetece

-pues otro panquee pero para llevar y algo de comida oriental

-el panque caliente es mejor que frio pero si gustas guardarlo para mañana te lo recomiendo con miel de higo y refrigerarlo es una delicia

-pues te tomo la palabra ..Vamos.

Saga después de seguir por casi media hora a su gemelo se dio por vencido, pues lo último que quería era dejar por mucho tiempo a su francés, cada día el amor que sentía por él se hacía mayor y casi no podía estar un día sin verle , se dio media vuelta y regreso al lugar en donde quedaron en encontrarse .

Los santos no eran personas que pasaran desapercibidas ya sea por su talle y su belleza siempre era fácil dar con ellos solo tendría que mirar las cabelleras ,no paso mucho hasta que diviso una en particular turquesa , sabía quién era el dueño, acelero el paso para darle alcance .

-lo siento si demore pero se me perdió lo que buscaba –en referencia a su gemelo , mirando lo que Camus y Shura se llevaban a la boca – como pueden comer eso acaso no saben cómo elaboran los panques..

-si con harina, huevo levadura sal…que más Shura

-leche y abundante aceite hirviendo

-exacto…eso es dañino Camus y eso va para ti también Shura

Saga reprendía suavemente a los más jóvenes pero estos parecían no prestarle mucha atención seguían saboreando cada uno su panque, ya Shura iba por un poco más de la mitad mientras que Camus más pulcro y delicado apenas le había dado una cuantas picoteadas, y lo tenía casi entero Shura aprovechó para susurrarle algo al joven francés

-a que no le puedes hacer comer un poco

-no me retes Shura

-vamos que podría pasar ...a ti te gusto ..

-si tanto quieres que lo pruebe dáselo tu

-bueno en ese caso hay un dulce de leche que te aseguro aun no haz probado…y no creo que lo hagas

-pues daré con el

-sabes cómo se llama ..Digo para que lo ubiques por su nombre

Camus pareció pensarlo un poco, el por sus propios medios no hubiera dado siquiera con el panque , que de por si le habia agradado y bueno tampoco tenía mucho que perder si el gemelo no aceptaba igual lo habia intentado …

-lo haz probado saga -pregunto el francés

-no es necesario veo como kanon se engulle todo tipo de comida chatarra y con verlo tengo suficiente

-vamos prueba solo un poco – Camus tomo un trozo de panque en sus dedos y se lo extendió a saga al ver que este no lo tomaba se lo acerco hasta el rostro ,ya anteriormente saga le había dado natilla, así que el hizo lo mismo el geminiano estaba por resistirse de nuevo cuando clavo sus esmeraldas en los zafiros de Camus ,estas tenían un brillo hechizante le miraban y al mismo tiempo le sonreían se hubiese quedado así por la eternidad pero reaccionando desvió su vista hacia un lado y respirando resignado acepto solo que no imagino que el francés le diera de comer en la boca , hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no ruborizarse y lanzársele a Camus allí mismo ,Shura miraba divertido la escena cuando una ráfaga de aire azoto el cabello del galo, saga sin perder tiempo ni oportunidad se lo acomodo pasando su mano por el sedoso cabello del menor ,este empezó a reír y los otros le imitaron.

Cerca de allí unas turquesas miraban la escena, de manera indiferente como si aquello no le importara trato de darle la menor importancia posible pero esa imagen junto con otra empezó a enturbiar su corazón y su razón.

Continuara…..


	7. PRELUDIOS DE LA TEMPESTAD

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Masami Kurumada**.

…

**PRELUDIO DE LA TEMPESTAD I **

O.O.O

-cinco barquillos –solicito un joven de oscuros cabellos, a su lado un peliceleste miraba ilusionado a través del cristal que separaba las cubetas de helados de diversos colores y sabores –decídete ya, donde se metieron los otros –pregunto al no ver a los otros tres menores que minutos antes se encontraban con ellos.

-fueron a reservar una mesa -respondió el joven piscis –estos son los sabores que pidieron –le entrego una notita a una señorita que se encargaba del despacho.

-ya vamos afro -lo apuro el italiano que llevaba una bandeja con los helados, al llegar hasta donde esperaban los más jóvenes no pudo contener la risa la verlos desaliñados.

-no te rías tanto cáncer que tu estas igual je,je,je..-le respondió con una enorme sonrisa Aldebarán a su costado Mu y shaka trataban e peinar su cabello con las manos –gracias

-de nada grandote –mascara le devolvió una media sonrisa – adonde quieren ir luego

-la plaza, cerca hay juegos de destreza-informo mu –podríamos tentar suerte

-también podríamos ir a ver las artesanías o degustar platillos de otros países, he oído que son lo más populares de la feria –sugirió Aldebarán mientras con su cucharilla le ayudaba a mu a terminar con su helado.

-en ese caso…la plaza y luego los juegos y lo que venga –concluyo el rubio que disfrutaba de un helado de frutilla.

O.O.O

Kanon, Milo, Aioria y Aioros , llegaron hasta el centro de la plaza y se acomodaron en la pileta, tenían un cronograma con las actividades de ese día, sin embargo, no lograban ponerse de acuerdo de a donde irían pues lo que sugerían los mayores los menores lo desechaban en el acto, llevaban media hora deliberando, cuando aparecieron por una esquina cinco de sus compañeros, no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes la apariencia que tenían pero lo que más llamo su atención era como reían incluso shaka siendo serio y callado reía lo mismo que mascara mientras que Aldebarán venia platicando con Afrodita que le acomodaba el cabello a Mu .

-a ustedes que les paso ..-pregunto Aioros –de donde vienen

-larga historia –respondió shaka a lo que los demás solo sonreían -

- parece que les paso un tornado a cada uno - les observaba el gemelo pues si su intuición no le fallaba algo le ocultaban y causa de ello la sonrisa -me da gusto que se estén divirtiendo juntos

-y no van a decirnos donde se metieron que los dejo con esa sonrisa –indago el arquero

-venimos de los juegos –respondió Aldebarán mirando sorprendido la ruma de peluches que tenían los otros -vaya veo que también tuvieron éxito… tantos muñecos.

-ah pues –Aioros se masajeo la nuca – justo uno para cada uno…se los iba a entregar llegando pero como están aquí, mejor… para Aldebarán –le entrego la jirafa arrancándole una sonora carcajada al toro - para mu -le entrego un oso enorme -si hubiese habido un carnero lo hubiera ganado pero es lila

-gracias aioros –mu le regalo una encantadora sonrisa

-continuamos shaka –le dio el set de autos el rubio le dedico una dulce sonrisa al agradecerle –afrodita el otro oso y por ultimo –observo el oso restante y a mascara que le miraba serio dirigió su vista al tren y la expresión del santo cambio por una sonrisa - el tren fantasma ja, ja, ja…

Estaban hablando de las aventuras que habían pasado hasta ese momento incluso milo y Aioria se habían unido a la conversación y aventureros como eran quedaron en visitar los juegos, claro ninguno le dijo con lo que se encontrarían allí mejor que lo experimenten por ellos mismos.

Estaban pensando en ir a buscar algo de comer, cuando por uno de los módulos de comida salía Shura y Camus el primero tratando de detener al segundo que parecía se escapaba de allí, intercambiaron unas palabras y el menor empezó a reír dejando casi con la boca abierta a los otros santos, y es que raras veces habían visto sonreír así al francés, en las contadas veces era milo el único que lograba esa hazaña.

-vaya escorpión tal parece que te destronaron –comento mascara -pues el único que lograba sacarle sonrisas al cubo eras tú, por lo visto fuiste ya fuiste desplazado –el aludido solo lo ignoro

-cállate mascara ..No eches más leña –le sugirió afrodita

-pero si tú mismo me lo dijiste hace un rato en mi templo

-que le dijiste –intervino Aioria pues como siempre demostraba que su curiosidad era mayor a su enojo

-MASCARA…-se irrito el sueco pero luego cambio su expresión a una más afable pues lo que iba a decirles no quería que sea mal interpretado -no me consta pero esta mañana baje a acuario para recoger un libro de botánica que me pidió prestado y encontré a Camus -en esta parte hasta milo volteo a ponerle atención – alegre, feliz. Ahí me di cuenta de algo que no había visto en su templo, un pequeño arbolito, no es que sea una visita constante en el templo de acuario pero ese detalle no se me pasaría por alto.

-y eso que tiene de raro –interrumpió Aioria

-lo raro no es eso sino lo que sigue -volvió a interrumpir cáncer

-me dejan continuar –pidió afro – bueno tienes razón eso es normal pero cuando le vi tan concentrado en su labor que no pude evitar preguntarle , con una sonrisa me dijo que pensaba regalárselo a alguien en especial ..

-traducción está enamorado -volvió a interrumpir cáncer

-y te dijo quién era ese alguien especial –pregunto kanon ignorando el comentario de mascara, él tenía dos candidatos en mente pero no revelaría nada aun.

- no se lo pregunte kanon…pero

-hay algo más cierto

-pues desde hace unos días le he visto como desconcentrado como si su mente estuviera en otra parte

-o pensando en alguien –nuevamente interrumpió mascara

-no debemos suponer lo que no nos consta ni afirmar un hecho basándonos en un supuesto - intervino shaka que de antemano sabía que el tema de conversación no era de todo el agrado del ariano.

- En ningún momento he afirmado algo semejante shaka –hablo suavemente –pero si me preguntas mi opinión personal pues concuerdo con mascara, además que si está enamorado tendría que ser de alguien en quien confié y mantenga una afinidad amical y en ese caso solo Shura y Saga cumplen ese requisito.

-para mí que ya se le hizo a Saga, acaso no se han dado cuenta las atenciones que le prodiga al niño, siempre tuvo predilección por el desde cuando era patriarca –mencionó el de cáncer

-pero podría ser Shura -

-no hay como saberlo –dijo afrodita – al menos hasta

-hasta

-pues...me dijo que su vida iba dar un cambio en unos días, digamos que se refiere a ello

El motivo de conversación se apareció nuevamente al final de los módulos pero esta vez los acompañaba el gemelo , todo normal hasta que el joven francés le ofreció algo ,al cabo de unos segundo miraban estupefactos aquel intercambio de sonrisas y la forma en que Camus le daba algo de comer a Saga en la boca ,luego la risa de los tres y saga pasando un brazo por sus hombros ,ninguno de los presentes podía saber lo que conversaban ,pero dieron por descontado por las imágenes que entre ellos dos si había algo .

Por su lado ante la escena un lindo pelilila sintió como el corazón se le encogía, toda la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro se esfumo en el acto poblando ese hermoso rostro de una infinita tristeza, algo que no pasó desapercibido para virgo ni tauro, ambos pensando rápidamente se despidieron del resto argumentando tener que volver y se llevaron de allí al carnero, ese acto lo noto afrodita y teniendo una sospecha al respecto los siguió, lo mismo hizo Ángelo solo que un poco después.

Una vez que se marcharon los cinco santos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, pues kanon sabía de los sentimientos de Milo, aunque no mencionó nada pensó que era mejor dejarlo así, sin duda la diversión acababa de terminar para el escorpión, se equivocó pues el griego esbozando una sonrisa le empujo el hombro a su par el león señalándole los juegos a lo que el otro accedió, abandonando esa parte de la plaza en parte para no tener que seguir viendo al gemelo tocando al francés.

Sin dudarlo kanon y Aioros los siguieron.

O.O.O

Al caer la tarde ya la mayoría se encontraba en sus respectivas casa, unos comentando felices lo divertido del paseo, en Aries se encontraba shaka tratando de animar a su compañero que suspiraba derrotado, por otro lado en el último templo se hallaba afrodita peinando sus rizados cabellos, tumbado en uno de los sillones de su sala se encontraba mascara este tenía puesto solo los pantalones dejando ver su bien trabajado torso.

-humm…Ángelo –pregunto el sueco

-dime

-si tuvieras que escoger pareja, a quien elegirías

-a ti no...

-obviándome a mí , mentecato , hablo en serio

-yo también…-incorporándose –a hora que te traes pescado

-solo pensaba en algunos de nuestros compañeros es todo, mira no me cabe duda que Camus está enamorado, pero no es el único – mascara lo miro sorprendido -tú lo has dicho Saga está más que interesado en el desde hace mucho tiempo y nosotros mejor que nadie lo sabemos, pero me inclino a pensar que no se trata de Saga ni siquiera de Shura.

-y tu intuición te dice

-no lo se , cuando saga fungía de patriarca pues pensé que era milo , ellos siempre eran muy unidos pero las relaciones de ellos han cambiado .

-si quieres mi opinión yo creo que saga es el afortunado …empezaste con Camus y quien es el otro ..

-no te diste cuenta…-el otro negó –Mu…me dio la impresión que se deprimió cuando mantuvimos esa conversación, tal vez tiene interés en alguno de ellos

-amigo no te vayas a poner de casamentera, deja que ellos soluciones sus enredos y con respecto al borrego, quien crees que sería lo suficiente mente estúpido para poner sus ojos en el, estando nuestro honorable patriarca cerca.

-no había pensado en ello, Shion es muy paternal con todos pero excesivamente celoso con Mu, aun no acepta que ya no es su pequeño, ya creció y que es un hombre y puede decidir por el…

-te reto a ir y aclarárselo-le respondió en medio de una sonrisa burlona

-no gracias paso, quiero seguir disfrutando de la vida que nos han otorgado por un buen tiempo.

O.O.O

Un nuevo día , el recinto poco a poco se llenaba de vida , aprendices entrenando junto son sus maestros , los soldados reportándose con sus superiores de plata , los criados del templo llevando las provisiones para los templos, asimismo los caballeros dorados hacían acto de presencia en el coliseo, al menos los más responsables, pues en ausencia del santo de libra y patriarca respectivamente los caballeros más relajados hacían mutis y ya estaban planificando el resto de la tarde y la noche por supuesto .

El motivo de reunión no era otro que en el pueblo se realizaría una verbena y fin de feria en la plaza, y habían sido invitados, solo que no todos tenían planeado asistir.

Los más fiesteros no necesitaron de invitación, pues estos ya habían decidido desde un principio sacar el máximo provecho de la ausencia de su patriarca, pero no así los más tranquilos y más obedientes, entiéndanse Mu, Shaka, Aioros, Camus por citar a algunos.

Aquí empezaba la ardua tarea de unos de convencer a los otros santos de dejar sus templos y disfrutar de la vida según ellos claro está.

Primero fue tauro el que tuvo que convencer a Aries, aunque sabía lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser el carnero menor, así que recurrió a su arma secreta, SHAKA de virgo, era obvio que el rubio primero lo enviaría por los seis infiernos luego de sacarle unos cuantos de sus sentidos, pero con tal de lograr sacar al pelilila del santuario valdría la pena.

Efectivamente el hindú no lo tomo en el mejor sentido de la palabra, más cuando Aldebarán le refirió sus planes con respecto al ariano este aflojo su agarre en el cuello del tauro, luego de escuchar lo que tenía en mente el brasileño y acomodando algunas parte del plan acepto no solo ir al pueblo por la noche sino convencer a Mu.

Rogaban a todos los dioses del olimpo y de otras culturas también para que Mu no se teletransportara a Jamir, y los dejara con los crespos hechos, pero la negativa del joven era tan rotunda que por un momento estuvieron a punto de desistir de su idea, pero por esas cosas que no tiene explicación este término aceptando, aunque no muy convencido.

En la tercera casa, el menor de los gemelos ya tenía la garganta seca, de tanto hablar para convencer a su muy querido pero aburrido hermano de bajar al pueblo con él, era bien sabido que Saga no era de los que viajaban de discotecas a bares para terminar en un hotel, como sabia de la debilidad de su hermano por cierto francés, empleo ese subterfugio para obligarlo a ir, solo confiaba que Shura lograra sacar de su iglú al muchacho.

Otro que no tuvo dificultades para convencer a un hermano mayor fue el caballero de leo pues Aioros con tal de que el menor no se meta en líos lo acompañaría de ida y regreso.

Cáncer y escorpio no necesitaban invitación, solo quedaban Afrodita y Camus, el primero accedió ir con una condición impuesta a su amigo el italiano.

Solo quedaba por sacar a acuario de su templo y para ello se ofreció Shura, pues con el éxito que tuvo al llevarlo a la feria consideraba que llevarlo en la noche a la fiesta del pueblo seria pan comido…pero que equivocado estaba puesto que cierto francés tenía otros planes que no consistían en asistir a la mentada fiesta de la que ya tenía conocimiento, y ya estaba preparado para la visita del español.

Llevaba casi veinte minutos aporreando la puerta de los privados de acuario, pero nada que le salían abrir, no se daría por vencido en algún momento el joven francés tendría que salir, no salió Camus pero quien llego fue el santo de la casa siguiente.

-si sigues tocando así derribaras la puerta solo para no encontrar lo que viniste a buscar ..

-que quieres decir ..

-que Camus no se encuentra…salió hace rato -al notar su par sorprendido –acaso estas sintiendo su cosmos…

-pensé que lo había ocultado para que no lo siga llamando

-pues ya vez ..Me lo cruce cuando salía del templo de mascara y me dijo que probablemente regrese mañana.

El español resoplo fastidiado, se le había escapado eso significaba uno menos, pero no diría nada ya que no quería tener otra baja en el grupo refiriéndose al gemelo mayor, se despidió de afrodita y abandono el templo de acuario, cuando habría descendido la mitad de las escaleras a su templo afrodita toco ligeramente la puerta de Camus.

-Camus abre ya se fue…

-Gracias Afrodita. Te debo esta, créeme si aporreaba una vez más la puerta no me iba a contener y hubiese salido a echarlo.

-a mi parecer te agrado el paseo de ayer ..Por qué no salir hoy

-lo haría pero ..-guardo silencio aún no estaba preparado para confiarse a alguien con respecto a sus sentimientos - tengo algo de trabajo retrasado así que quiero emplear parte de la noche en poner en orden algunas cosas.

-bueno Shura ya no te molestara más y yo tampoco.. si necesitas algo mas estaré en mi templo hasta las ocho ..Nos vemos

-nos vemos afro y gracias de nuevo…-después de salir afrodita a su templo Camus cerro tras el la puerta para internarse en su estudio.

O.O.O

Cada caballero empezó abandonar su templo para concurrir a la fiesta ,por un lado ya se había armado un trio conformado por Aldebarán ,Mu y Shaka, que fueron los primeros en abandonar el santuario con la ilusa idea de que mientras más temprano llegaran de igual forma regresarían , por su parte Shura prefirió adelantarse con mascara y Afrodita ,pasando silenciosamente por géminis previamente le había informado a kanon que Camus se había evadido y para evitar que el otro gemelo haga lo mismo mantuvieron en secreto ese pequeño y casi insignificante detalle.

Otros tres caballeros Milo , Aioros y Aioria descendían tranquilamente hasta llegar a la primera casa, no les extraño no encontrar a virgo en su templo pues sabiendo de la amistad que lo unía al ariano dieron por descontado que estaría tomando el té en la primera casa ,al pasar por tauro tampoco encontraron a su guardián ,ya conocían como era el brasilero y que a este le agradaban las fiestas y que casi nunca se perdía una ,era de los pocos que se divertían sanamente ,poco alcohol y nada de mujeres ,no piensen mal , era muy respetuosos con las damas ,pero la sorpresa se la llevaron al llegar hasta la parte posterior de Aries pues no había rastros del lindo pelilila y mucho menos del rubio ,los dos más jóvenes cruzaron una sonrisa cómplice ,lo que consideraban un imposible lo había conseguido el amigo del ariano .

Pero no fueron los únicos que notaron la ausencia del hindú y el lemuriano, los gemelos también se percataron de ello, volviendo a los géminis kanon tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerza y paciencia para llevarse a su gemelo, ya que este pretendía llegar hasta la onceava casa para llegar en una compañía más agradable que su fastidioso hermano. Los argumentos de kanon fueron valideros, saga término resignándose a no pasar por el francés, supuestamente este ya había descendido en compañía de Shura, para cuando saga comprobara que Camus nunca asistió al pueblo esa noche, kanon ya lo habría sazonado con unas cuantas copas de vino o lo que estuviera más a mano.

O.O.O

El silbato de la tetera que tenía en el fuego lo distrajo de su labor ,dejo la pequeña tijera y se dirigió hasta la cocina para luego regresar con una humeante taza de café , no se adentró en la estancia, se quedó en el umbral y contempló con una suave sonrisa en su rostro aquella pequeña plantita a la cual le estaba prodigando todos sus cuidados, la misma que representaba su sentir hacia el hombre que le quitaba el sueño y del que tenía decidido a declararle sus sentimientos al día siguiente ,y necesitaba ese tiempo a solas para pensar y estar tranquilo .

Sabía que era un camino un tanto difícil pues el griego no mostraba querer dar su brazo a torcer, a veces se decía a si mismo como podía estar tan enamorado de él , si debía admitir algo eso era que le debía ya unos dos favores a afrodita el primero ayudarle con el cuidado de su planta y el segundo y más reciente encubrirle para evadirse del español ,si sin duda le tendría que devolver el favor pero luego pensaría en ello .

Sus ojos recorrieron la pared hasta llegar a un reloj el cual indicaba casi 9 de la noche , sin duda nadie quedaba en las doce casa ,tomando unas precauciones salió unos momentos hasta la entrada de su templo y diviso las luces del pueblo solo veía la diminutas fosforescencias , pero ningún sonido ,más que la suave brisa que lo rodeaba miro al cielo y este estaba despejado las estrellas brillaban busco una constelación en especial hasta que la hayo .

No teniendo más que hacer a los interiores de su templo subió a la cúpula del mismo y se recostó a contemplar las estrellas, no necesitaba más compañía que esos luceros que desde el cielo lo miraban, la noche estaba algo fría, el silencio que imperaba le trasmitía paz y tranquilidad.

O.O.O

Si en el día la feria era entretenida pues de noche era espectacular, luces de todos los colores iluminando todo los alrededores, los juegos que habían visitado el día anterior estaban también iluminados y había más personas, parecía como si todos los habitantes del pueblo se hubiesen volcado al centro de la plaza ya que resultaba difícil caminar por el lugar.

EN medio del tumulto Aldebarán iba abriéndose paso y tras de él .con el camino despejado ,venían Shaka, con esa soberbia que lo caracterizaba ignorando a todo transeúnte que se detenía a observarlos pues la mayoría de los pobladores de rodorio ya reconocían a los caballeros de la orden dorada y sabían del carácter de algunos de ellos , y rezagado a solo dos paso iba Mu ,caminado tranquilamente respondiendo amablemente al saludo que le dirigían, regalando esa dulce sonrisa que siempre llevaba en el rostro .

Sin perder tiempo los tres santos llegaron hasta el centro mismo de la plaza donde se había erigido el estrado e improvisado una pista de baile, ingresaron al lugar el cual se iba llenando de a pocos, se ubicaron en una mesa separada por Aldebarán quien los alcanzo luego con unas bebidas sin alcohol, esa fue una de las tantas condiciones que le impuso el ariano.

A una distancia no muy lejos, se encontraban en otra mesa los dos gemelos, diferenciándose ambos por su estilo de vestir, si saga era más serio, el menor era más desenfadado. La disposición de las mesas era tal que los ocupantes podían tener una vista de casi toda la plaza, al mismo tiempo gozaban de más privacidad por estar más apartados de los parlantes .como era habitual kanon se retiró unos instantes para regresar al poco con dos bebidas , en ese lapso Saga no paraba de mirar hacia el ingreso buscando encontrar una cabellera aguamarina , no la encontró pero lo que si diviso fueron dos rostros conocidos para él , a solo dos escasa mesas hacia adelante estaban cómodamente sentados Shaka y Mu ,el griego sonrió al imaginar las argucias que emplearon los otros para llevar hasta allí, al borrego predilecto de Shion y al rubio de virgo.

En una casa grande que había sido habilitada como bar ,para expender las bebidas alcohólicas ,estaban sentados en la barra Milo , Aioria y Aioros los tres con sendos jarros de cerveza , de tanto en tanto escorpio paseaba su vista por todo el lugar esperando ver aparecer al acuariano , le llamo la atención el haber visto al español en compañía de cáncer y piscis y luego a los gemelos pero al francés no lo había divisado, luego se enteraría que este nunca salió de su templo.

En otro lado apartados casi de todo el bullicio platicaban Shura, Afrodita y mascara ,a esas alturas el español ya estaba enterado de la forma en que lo burlo el francés .

O.O.O

En el bar los tres caballeros, ya iban por la segunda ronda de bebidas, tanto Milo como Aioros trataban de aminar al león quien se encontraba bastante deprimido.

-vamos gato ya cambia esa cara, si una se te va ya vendrán diez – decía el bicho en alusión a la amazona del águila

-pero ,es que no entiendo por qué se molestó ..No recuerdo haberla ofendido en lo absoluto

-eso es raro pues desde que llevo conociendo a Marín, siempre ha sido una persona bien sensata, te debió de dar al menos un motivo del porqué de su enojo.-reflexiono Aioros poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-dijo que era inmaduro e intolerante, que no me detenía en pensar antes de hablar, y si seguía teniendo esta aptitud pues que me fuera olvidando de ella

-a que aptitud se refería te lo dijo

-a la que hemos adoptado frente a los desleales y traidores…-no continúo por que el mayor lo reprendió-

-otra vez a lo mismo Aioria –dirigiéndole una mirada llena de reproche al escorpiano – eso va para ti también milo –el otro solo bufo pues ya se imaginaba por donde iba el arquero y no , no se quedaría a escuchar el sermón de su par griego – a donde crees que vas –intentó retenerlo pero este ya había brincado al asfalto .

-hoy no es día de regaños aioros… déjale los sermones al patriarca ..Tiene más estilo y experiencia –dicho esto se confundió con otros jóvenes perdiéndose de vista.

Solo se quedaron los dos hermanos el mayor dándole la regañiza de su vida al león, quien en respuesta apuraba el contenido de su cuarto jarró de cerveza.

O.O.O

-no he visto a Shura o a Camus…seguro que los viste dirigirse hacia acá

-ya sabes que a Camus le gusto las atracciones de la feria sin duda se perdieron dando un paseo .. Saga no haz probado aun tu bebida -el mayor solo enarco una ceja pues tanta insistencia de que bebiera le hacía desconfiar de su gemelo pues conociale bien y cuando kanon estaba empalagoso era por que algo se traía entre manos – oye porque me miras así ..Ni que hubiese envenenado tu bebida.

-Kanon…olvídalo –se paró y se aliso la camisa, al realizar dicha acción no se dio cuenta que una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo negro resbalo de su chaqueta, pero kanon si lo vio y en un movimiento rápido se lanzó hacia su costado atrapando en sus manos ese detalle que casi le pasa inadvertido.

-hummm…que es esto..-sin ninguna pena ni vergüenza lo abrió -oh Saga estoy tan emocionado hermano no esperaba algo así –la burla no le pasó inadvertida a saga, quien al ver la preciada joya que llevaba oculta entre sus ropas en las manos de su pesado gemelo se puso blanco, intento arrebatársela sin éxito, puesto que kanon la alejo de su alcance – por supuesto que acepto ..-intentando hacer que un delicado aro ajustara en uno de sus dedos -oye no es mi talla.

-Kanon deja de jugar y dame eso…no es tuyo –alargando el brazo para apoderase de la joya

-¿Qué?... no es tu manera de proponerme quedarme a vivir indefinidamente en el tercer templo, cederme la armadura de géminis, permitirme usar tu tarjeta las veces que quiera…llevar….-saga le arrebata de las manos la cajita no permitiéndole continuar con el parloteo.

-en primer lugar KANON ,no es necesario alojarte en mi templo, TU ya lo invadiste hace mucho ,y con respecto a la armadura tienes tu escama ,por ultimo ni en sueños te daría mi tarjeta viendo como dilapidas lo que te asigna el patriarca en minutos me dejarías arruinado ..

-Confía en mi saga –¿Qué dije? Pensó para si el menor, acaso estaba bromeando, le estaba pidiendo que confiará en él, él que era la última persona confiable, bueno era su hermano y esta conversación tenía que llegar tarde o temprano y quien mejor que él, que tiene mucha muchísima más experiencia en el tema que su casi virgen hermano, se sentó y dejo de lado su copa ya no tenía esa sonrisa maliciosa de minutos antes al contrario mostraba un semblante serio – es para Camus cierto y no intentes negarlo porque es demasiado obvio.

- desde cuando lo sabes

- eso no importa, que tan lejos has llegado con el francés .por qué no me vas a negar que ese es un anillo de compromiso y algo así no se da a menos .

-ya no habita ares en mí...si lo que piensas es que me valí de alguna argucia para ganármelo. Pues no lo hice…Lo quiero bien kanon.

-el te corresponde ..Digo si sus sentimientos son iguales a los tuyos

-yo creo que sí, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y últimamente lo he notado diferente

-diferente en que

-es difícil de explicar kanon, pero no conoces a Camus tanto como yo

-en ese caso –levanto su copa en alto para chocarla con saga – felicidades a los dos…bueno eso en caso de que Camus hubiera baja….salud –

-KANONNNN…que me ocultas…

-no te enojaras…

O.O.O

No estaba de un muy buen ánimo, después de haber presenciado la tarde anterior el trato tan íntimo que le daba el cretino (en su opinión) de saga al francés, ya había presenciado en otra ocasión un gesto igual del custodio de la tercera casa al santo de acuario, y de solo recordarlo se le revolvía en el estómago y lo último que deseaba era volver a ver las atenciones que se prodigaban el uno al otro, por qué ahora la situación era recíproca.

Haciendo un acopio de sus fuerzas, y por insistencia de Aioria se vio obligado a bajar al festival, se hizo el propósito de ignorarlos si los veía, pero en el fondo deseaba verlo aunque a distancia, a pesar de estar en compañía del gemelo, era una necesidad verlo al menos una vez al día, aspirar a la distancia su aroma, aunque se muriera de los celos.

había visto a varios muchachos y bellas jovencitas sin duda y con algo de suerte algunos de ellos le haría olvidarse al menos por esa noche de la parejita ,un hermoso rubio le había guiñado un ojo tenía un cabello rizado y sus facciones eran suaves ,no tenía prisa dejaría que el muchacho flirteara con él un rato más ,debía admitir que le divertía en cierta forma cuando algún muchacho y chica adoptaba la postura de conquistador ,ah pero nadie como el por algo ostentaba el título de seductor del santuario, solo le podía hacer mella kanon pues debía de reconocer que el gemelo tenia lo suyo .

Lamentaba la suerte de Aioria, sin duda le esperaba una larga noche al lado del arquero ,afortunadamente se zafo del sermón de Aioros ,dirigió sus pasos por la empedrara plaza paso por el lado de las mesas donde se agrupaban el grupo de rodorianos y uno que otro turista extranjero ,les regalo una sonrisa por demás seductora al grupo devolviéndole el guiño al chico que creía haberlo encandilado , siguió su camino con una idea en mente buscar a kanon pues como buen camarada no se divertiría solo .

En una esquina y casi oculto entres unos arbustos diviso unas mesas, el lugar era prefecto, si no eres de los que gustan del ruido y las personas la ubicación era perfecta, vio a kanon y al espejo de este, pero no estaba Camus con ellos, se había cruzado con la mayoría de la orden dorada y precisamente al que no veía era al caballeros de los hielos.

Por un momento pensó en dar media vuelta y esperar a que el menor de los géminis no estuviera en compañía del hermano.

Milo no era de los que se quedaban a escuchar tras las puertas (en este caso tras de los arbustos ) ya se había dado vuelta para regresar con Aioria, pero la mención del nombre de Camus le hizo quedarse quieto , no necesito acercarse más escuchaba con claridad una falla en la electricidad dejo la plaza a oscuras y en un poco silenciosa, la conversación que sostenían ambos hermanos capturo por completo su atención lentamente empezó a retroceder, mientras se repetía mentalmente " **no** **tiene importancia ,no debe tenerla , yo** **no siento nada por Camus lo desprecio ,es un traidor** " ,

Había regresado el fluido eléctrico y la música nuevamente se hizo presente ,abandono el enramado que le había ocultado afortunadamente para Milo, ninguno de los gemelos noto su presencia ,buscaría despejar su mente, si buscaría a Aioria , necesitaba sacar de su mente las últimas palabras de saga "**esta noche tengo planeado declararme a Camus** ",esas frases se atragantaron en la garganta oprimiéndole y desgarrándole el corazón.

Llego hasta donde estaba Aioria para su suerte se encontraba solo, no mencionó nada de lo que había escuchado minutos atrás se le veía tranquilo.

-anímate gato…mira vamos cerca del estrado hay más ambiente allí.

-tienes razón amigo...no gano nada deprimiéndome mas

Cada uno con una cerveza en la mano se fueron hacia otro lugar, se acomodaron en una mesa que quedaba bastante cerca del grupo del joven que le coqueteo al escorpión.

-y Kanon donde se metió…pensé que estarías con el de cacería

-esa es la idea…espero se reúna con nosotros pronto porque esa mesa esta que promete – disimuladamente señalo al grupo que se los comía con la mirada

-vaya ustedes no pierden el tiempo ..Pero yo paso, quiero demostrarle a Marín que soy maduro, sensato, responsable y fiel no me perdonaría jamás si la llegase a traicionar.

-lo siento amigo...Pero el deber me llama y no hay que hacerlo esperar.

Efectivamente tal como Milo le comentara a Aioria, el rubio de la mesa contigua sele insinuaba cada vez más descaradamente, ya le guiñaba un ojo le sonreía seductoramente se humedecía los labios y por ultimo siendo más audaz le había llamado con la mirada, ante lo cual el custodio de la octava casa sin hacerse derogar mas se despidió del león y abordo al muchacho.

No transcurrió mucho cuando Kanon se reunió con el abandonado león, platicaban alegremente cuando ambos se giraron para ver cómo iba la última conquista de Milo, este ya había desaparecido lo mismo que su joven acompañante.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
